Leyendo a la rara y extraña Tercera Generación
by Jamespp
Summary: Leyendo nuestro futuro indirectamente. ¿Que quieres decir con eso? No siste ese tiempo, solo esiste aquel momento.
1. Chapter 1

Decir que Harry Potter se sorprendió era minimizar el cómo se sentía al entrar, con Hermione y Ron, al Gran Comedor y ver no solo a los miembros de la Orden Del Fénix allí sino también a todos los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y a los Malfoy, todos sentados en la mesa de los leones menos los Malfoy que estaban sentados con su hijos y sus amigos.

-Pero que pasa…?-murmuró en bajo yéndose a sentar en su mesa saludando en el proceso a Sirius, Remus y Tonks mientras Ron y Hermione saludaban a los Weasley.

Tras los saludos todos se sentaron y miraron al director Dumbledore.

-Mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, ayer recibí una carta del futuro.-empezó a decir no dándole tiempo ni a Hermione para interrumpirle.-En la cual sus futuros hijos e hijas, etc. me decían que leyéramos este libro todos nosotros juntos.-acabo de decir señalando el libro.

-Pero Albus….-intentó decir Minerva más el propio director le interrumpió.

-¿Quién quiere leer primero?-preguntó sacando un caramelo de limón de no sé dónde, desenvolviéndolo y comiéndoselo.

-Yo, profesor.-se escuchó la voz de Hermione responder pues aunque no lo pareciera ella también sentía curiosidad sobre ese libro igual que los demás alumnos y alumnas.

Usando la magia el viejo director transporto el libro de su mano a las manos de la joven á asintió y empezó a leer.

 **¡Hola Pasado!**

 **James Sirius Potter presentándose.**

-Hermione no tiene gracia.-le dijo serio Harry a su mejor amiga.

-No es una broma ,Harry. Esto es lo que pone aquí.-le enseño el libro Hermione sonriente feliz por su mejor amigo

-Pero es..es...imposible.-decía para sí mismo el niño-que-vivió incrédulo.

-¡Enhorabuena y gracias cachorro!-gritó Sirius abrazando a su ahijado que, a pesar de todo respondió contento el abrazo de su padrino.

-De nada, Canuto.-respondió en bajo el de ojos verdes esmeralda devolviendo el abrazo a su padrino antes de separarse ambos deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Que pesadilla nos ha puesto a los profesores ,Potter.-suspiro la sub directora pero se podía ver que sentía alegría porque su alumno fuera a ser feliz.

-Felicidades, Harry.-le dijo Molly Weasley mientras le daba un abrazo al que consideraba como su hijo.

-Gracias ,señora Weasley.-dijo el moreno de ojos verdes cuando se separaron de dicho abrazo.

Tras las felicitaciones a Harry, Hermione siguió leyendo.

 **Guau**

 **Si papa flipa ,estas vivo.**

Harry se sonrojo ante la risa de la mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor.

-Ya le enseñare yo a ese niño.-susurró en bajo haciendo reír aún más a los que estaban suficiente cerca del para escucharle.

 **Por tu bien papa no te desmayes aun te quedan unas cuantas sorpresas sobre todo el saber quién es nuestra "madre".**

-¿Quién es su madre?-dijeron Harry y algunas chicas intrigados.

Solo Hermione, principalmente porque lo vio escrito en el libro, se dio cuenta de las comillas que rodeaban la palabra madre.

-¡Un momento!¿Ha dicho nuestra?-preguntó de nuevo Harry al darse cuenta de este dato importante.

Hermione asintió antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Volviendo al tema importante …yo.**

 **Tengo dieciocho años y soy aprendiz de auror.**

-¡Ese es mi sobrino-nieto/hijo/ahijado!-gritaron los dos merodeadores presentes en el lugar junto a Harry y Ron.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu ahijado ,Ron?-preguntó Gnny mirando con una ceja altiva a su hermano mayor, uno de ellos.

-Porque soy su mejor amigo, claramente es mi ahijado.-dijo como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

 **No creo que haga falta decir quiénes son mis padrinos, no?**

-¡Hermione y Ron!-gritó la mayoría del Gran Comedor mientras Harry asentía ante las gracias de una sonrojada Mione y un feliz Ron.

 **En mis tiempos en Hogwarts fui buscador de Gryffindor.**

 **¡Arriba leones!**

La casa roja y amarillo junto con sus antiguos miembros vitoreo a su futuro nuevo miembro sobre todo el equipo de Quiddich.

-Ese es mi hijo.-infló el pecho orgulloso Harry.

Tras que se pudieran calmar todos la de ojos marrones lectora siguió leyendo.

 **Con mis mejores amigos formamos los Merodeadores 2 , por supuesto, yo soy Cornamenta.**

 **-** Hemos dejado marca, Lunático.-se limpió una falsa lagrima Sirius.

Remus río un poco y asintió.

-Así parece, parece.-asintió sin perder su sonrisa que volvía loca a cierta metamorfa.

Mientras tanto los profesores, sobre todo Minerva y Snape, suspiraban con cansancio sabiendo lo que les esperaba si ahora vendrían unos segundos merodeadores en unos años.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que le había contado Sirus, su hijo James se parecía mucho a su padre. Es le gustaba aunque seguramente le trajera unas cuanta jaquecas en el futuro.

La joven Mione siguió leyendo tras unos segundos cortos.

 **Gastamos muchas bromas, no se libraba nadie pero nadie, y desde el primer día que pisamos Hogwarts visitamos el despacho de Minni muchas pero muchas, muchas, muchísimas veces.**

-Esos niños, por Merlín, lo que me …un momento…¿Mi despacho?-susurró la profesora de transformaciones dándose cuenta de ese importante dato escrito por el joven.

-Me abre jubilado, Minerva.-se encogió de hombros el viejo director compartiendo una mirada con el profesor de pociones antes de que la joven Granger volviera a empezar a leer.

 **No fui premio anual ni prefecto, obviamente.**

-¡Bien echo ahijado!-grito Ron orgulloso recibiendo una mala mirada de su madre por lo cual se calló.

Harry rió un poco e índico a Hermione que siguiera leyendo, cosa que esta hizo.

 **Y lo más importante estoy comprometido con mi novio desde quinto, Joshua Zabini.**

 **¡Te amo Josh!**

Ante la última declaración nadie dijo nada.

El hijo de Harry Potter, nieto del mujeriego James Potter, era homosexual?

-Eso no cambia como es.-dijo para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, el padre del prometido del hijo de Harry, Blaise Zabini.-Ya sea gay o no, sigue siendo tu hijo Potter.

-Aunque sea raro, tienes razón Zabini.-respondió el de ojos verdes haciendo bufar al chico de Slyterin.-Además al parecer seremos consuegros,eh?-dijo divertido mirado al susodicho Zabini quien entonces soltó una pequeña risa tras asimilar del todo que su hijo iba a casarse con el enemigo de su mejor amigo y que…

¡Iba a ser padre!

-Eso parece ,consuegro.-respondió divertido el chico antes de que ambos saltaran en carcajadas para extrañeza de sus amigos.

Cuando se calmaron Blaise recibió felicitaciones de sus amigos por ser padre.

-Felicidades, hermano.-le dijo Draco mientras Theodore y él le chocaban las cinco a Blaise.-Yo seré el padrino, no?-preguntó burlón.

Los tres mejores amigos, más como hermanos, se rieron en bajo antes de que Granger siguiera leyendo.

 **Ya pasaron el paro cardiaco?**

Todos asintieron aun cuando nadie más que ellos mismos les podía ver.

 **Bien porque amo a Joshua y no dejaré que nadie ni nada me separe del.**

Un "oh…" de ternura colectivo se escuchó en todo el Gran Comedor tanto por algunas chicas como por algunos chicos.

 **Aquí mi recuerdo**

 **¡Adiós gente menos sexy que yo!**

-Ahí este chico…-suspiro Harry pero sonreía divertido dejando a Mione leer el recuerdo.

 _ **James S. , con ya dieciocho años y vestido con un esmoquin arreglado, limpio y planchado entraba en la sala de fiestas del Ministerio de Magia donde se encontraban todos los miembros de los distintos departamentos del Ministerio celebrando la nombración del nuevo ministro de mágica, Draco Malfoy.**_

-¿Voy a ser el nuevo ministro?-preguntó incrédulo Draco quien rápidamente fue felicitado por la mayoría de los presentes, incluido el propio Dumbledore, quitando los de Gryffindor y la Orden Del Fénix y Snape quien solo pudo dirigirle una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa a su querido ahijado.

-Felicidades, hermano!-gritaron contentos por su mejor amigo, Blaise y Theo quien tenían cada uno una sonrisa de felicidad por su mejor amigo quien fue rápidamente abrazado por su madre para sorpresa de las otras tres casas.

-Felicidades, hijo.-dijo Narcissa quien no cabía en sí de orgullo.

¡Su hijo iba a ser ministro!

Tras asimilarlo del todo Draco sonrió un poco, cosa que solo notaron sus dos mejores amigos y sus padres.

-Gracias, madre, chicos.-respondió devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre extrañando más a los demás pero rápidamente se separaron.-Padre…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.-le interrumpió Lucius quien tampoco cabía de orgullo igual que su esposa, por el logro de su hijo.

Draco asintió feliz de hacer orgulloso a su padre y permitieron a Granger seguir la lectura.

 _ **James S. se dirigió a una mesa donde su hermoso novio hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajo.**_

 _ **-Hey, hermoso.-le saludo y sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba mínimamente sabiendo que solo él lo había notado.**_

 _ **-Te dejamos Josh.-dijo uno de los compañeros mayores del chico yéndose con los otros a otra parte del lugar dejando a los novios solos.**_

 _ **-¿Feliz?-le preguntó James S. a su hermoso novio quien rió y le ofreció a James S. una copa de champan que había en la mesa.-Gracias.-dijo antes de beber un poco esperando la respuesta del otro.**_

 _ **-Sí, estoy feliz por mi padrino.-dijo dándole un sorbo a su propia bebida.**_

-¡Ja,te lo dije!-murmuró Draco en bajo solo para que los únicos que le escucharan fueran sus dos mejores amigos.-Yo soy su padrino.

-Entonces yo seré el tío molón.-bromeo Theo haciendo sonreír para sí mismos, divertidos, a Blaise y Draco.

-Mejor atendamos.-acabo diciendo Blaise y los tres volvieron a prestar atención a lo que Granger decía.

 _ **-Ya veo.-asintió James S. mirando donde el susodicho hombre era felicitado por los distintos jefes de los diferentes departamento del ministerio antes de volver a mirar a su novio sonriente.-Quiere conmigo, señor Zabini?-pregntó moviendo las cejas pícaramente haciendo reír al chico Zabini antes de que ambos dejaran sus copas inacabadas en una bandeja que llevaba uno de los muchos camareros presentes.**_

 _ **-Me encantaría, señor Potter.-respondió divertido el chico de recién cumplidos dieciocho años dejándose llevar a la pista de baile por su novio mientras se escuchaba la música de los Beatles de quienes eran, ambos, fans.**_

-¿Quiénes son los Beatles?-preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-Son un grupo muy famosos de música muggle.-respondió la propia Hermione que , en secreto, también era fan de los Beatles antes de seguir leyendo.

 _ **La pareja se pasó bailando la mayor parte de la noche hasta que dieron la una y salieron al jardín de fuera de la sala de fiestas apoyándose el chico Zabini en la pared.**_

 _ **-Una noche bailarina,eh?-bromeo a su novio quien le sonrió como "idiotizado" y le dio un beso en los labios que este no tardo en corresponder.**_

Otro "oh…" general de las mismas personas que antes se volvió a escuchar mientras los padres de ambos chicos sonreían al verles tan unidos y felices.

 _ **Cuando se separaron James S. se puso serio y dio.**_

 _ **-Ahí algo que tengo que reuntate,Josh.-le informó a su amado novio preocupando a este.**_

 _ **-¿Pasa algo malo,James?-preguntó preocupado el chico Zabini.**_

 _ **-No, bueno….depende de lo que respondas.**_

 _ **-Eh?-dijo extrañado el chico antes de ver como su novio desde quinto se ponía de rodillas ante él y sacaba una caja pequeña abriéndola.-James…!-exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **-Joshua Blaise Zabini desde el día que te conocí sabía que eras importante en mi vida pero nunca supe de que magnitud hasta que en cuarto te vi besandote con aquel idiota.-Joshua rió un poco ante eso, ni el se acordaba del nombre de ese pobre chico-Entonces me di cuenta de que no podía soportar verte con alguien más que quería que fueras mío, solo mío, y yo ser todo tuyo por eso te pido que aceptes a este idiota como tu marido.-James le miró a los ojos los cuales luchaban por no soltar lágrimas-Quieres casarte con este idiota,Josh?**_

-¡Di que sí, di que sí!-se escuchaba por todo el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-Nada me gustaría más.-respondió el chico Zabini dejando que James le pusiera el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular antes de fundirse ambos en un hermoso beso lleno de amor.**_

Esta vez el "oh.." lo soltaron todos incluso los Slytherin.

Había sido precioso.

Tras un rato cuando todos estuvieron ya calmados Hermione preguntó.

-¿Alquién quiere leer ahora?

-Yo quiero.-respondió Ginny y Hermione le paso el libro a su amiga que paso de capitulo y leyó.

 **Hey pasado!**

 **Aquí Fred Georgue Weasley**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Fred George Weasley._**

Tras un rato cuando todos estuvieron ya calmados Hermione preguntó.

-¿Alguien quiere leer ahora?

-Yo quiero.-respondió Ginny y Hermione le paso el libro a su amiga que paso de capitulo y leyó.

 **Hey pasado!**

 **Aquí Fred George Weasley**

Los seis hermanos, menos Ginny, Weasley se miraron entre ellos pensando quien podía ser el padre aunque los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George sospechaban que era hijo de este último.

 **Soy, creo que es un poco obvio, el hijo del increíble George Weasley y...**

-¡Felicidades y gracias hermano!-gritó Fred dándole un abrazo a su hermano gemelo quien no podía evitar sonreír feliz al saber que iba a ser padre.

¡Él!

¡Padre!

-El primer nieto Arthur.-dijo ilusionada Molly Weasley a su marido Arthur quien le sonrió feliz.

-Por lo menos el primero en presentarse, por lo menos, querida.-aclaró por si acaso su esposo sonriendo al ver tan feliz tanto a su mujer como a sus hijos y su hija.

-Felicidades, George.-felicitaron al gemelo sus dos hermanos más mayores, William "Bill" y Charles "Charlie" Weasley quienes sonreían felices por el futuro de uno de sus hermanos menores.

-Enhorabuena, hermano.-dijeron esta vez Percy y Ron para seguidamente mirarse mal al haber coincidido en sus palabras más nadie les prestó atención por lo cual cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

-Gracias a todos.-les dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja George antes de mirar a su gemelo-Y de nada, Fred.-ambos gemelos se separaron de su abrazo de hermanos y todos miraron a la pequeña pelirroja cuando hablo.

-Felicidades, hermano pero dejarme seguir leyendo al menos que no quieras saber de tu hijo.-declaró Ginny quien quería saber de su sobrino y con quien se casaría uno de sus hermanos mayores por los cual todos callaron.

 **...y la hermosa Angelina Weasley, de soltera Johnson.**

George y Angelina, sentada cerca de donde estaban los gemelos Weasley en la mesa de los leones se miraron unos momentos rápidos sin poder creerse que iban, en un futuro, a acabar casándose el uno con el otro. Era increíble saberlo y además iban a tener un hijo juntos.

-Ange, al parecer vas a ser mi cuñada.-bromeo Fred mirando con ojos de "cordero" a su mejor amiga quien sería también su futura cuñada quien se sonrojo pero se levantó para darle una colleja a Fred seguida, rápidamente, de la hermana menor de este, Ginny.-¡Au!¡Angui!¡Ginny!

-Por tonto.-respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo haciendo que el gemelo Weasley hiciera un "tierno puchero" haciendo reír a gran parte de las personas presentes en el Gran Comedor

Seguidamente George y Angelina se miraron nerviosos.

-Así que vamos a nos, eh...?-susurro Angelina nerviosa mirando al que sería su futuro esposo, en eso, un futuro.

-Sí y, además, a tener un hijo juntos.-soltó George sonriendo a su futura esposa quien le devolvió la sonrisa y tras un incómodo silencio compartieron un beso en toda regla.

-¡Búsquense una habitación!-gritaron los más bromistas y cercanos a ellos del lugar , es decir, Fred, Sirius, Ron y Lee Jordán , el mejor amigo, de casi siempre, de ambos gemelos Weasley.

-Jajá que graciosos.-rio falsamente Angelina al separarse ambos de su beso y volviendo a sentarse a su sitio dándole en el camino una colleja nuevamente a Fred y también a Lee haciendo que ambos se callaran.

-¿Puedo seguir?-preguntó Ginny después de que Hermione le diera una colleja a Ron y Tonks a Sirius quienes dijeron "¡Au! ¡Hermione/Dora!".

-Sí, sigue hermanita.-dijo George mientras algunos y algunas más asentían.

La joven pelirroja de ojos marrones rodo los ojos ante el infantilismo de uno de sus dos hermano gemelos pero siguió leyendo.

 **Tengo dieciocho años y soy el hermano mayor.**

 **SI, somos dos papa y mama.**

-No perdisteis el tiempo, eh chicos?-se burló de ellos Lee que como consecuencia tuvo otra colleja de Katie Bell, mejor amiga de Angelina sentada a su lado, y risas por parte de algunas personas del Gran Comedor sobre todo de los Gryffindor.-¡Au! ¡Katie!

-Deja de decir tonterías, Lee.-sentenció la chica Bell ganando una sonrisa de su ahora sonrojada mejor amiga y un asentimiento del futuro , y ahora sonrojado, marido de esta antes de que dejaran a la más joven de todos los Weasley seguir leyendo sobre su sobrino.

 **Siguiendo conmigo.**

 **En mis tiempos de Hogwarts fui, como ha de saberse, un increíble león.**

 **¡Fuerza Gryffindor!**

La mesa de los leones junto con sus antiguos miembros volvió, nuevamente, a vitorear a su también futuro miembro sobre todo los padres de este y la familia de este , los Weasley.

Ginny espero a que todos, incluyendo esta vez a ella misma, se calmaran antes de seguir leyendo de su futuro sobrino.

 **Fui golpeador en el equipo de quiddich de mi casa al igual que vosotros, papa y tío Fred.**

-¡Ese es mi hijo/sobrino!-gritaron orgullosos ambos gemelos Weasley sobre los altos y ruidosos aplausos del equipo de quiddich del momento presente de Gryffindor.

Cuando se calmaron la joven pelirroja siguió leyendo.

 **En estos momentos soy el ayudante de papa en la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" del Callejón Diagon, una de las muchas que tienen por el mundo.**

 **Dos en Nueva York , una en Madrid, otra en Tokio, otra en París y una en Las Vegas.**

-¡Lo conseguimos!-volvieron a gritar felices y orgullosos de sí mismos ambos hermanos gemelos Weasley prácticamente saltando en el sitio mientras sus hermanos mayores, incluso Percy, y sus queridos padres les veían felices por ellos y orgullosos de ellos, si incluso Molly aunque no lo dijera en voz alta en este mismo momento y hubiera querido que sus dos hijos gemelos trabajaran en el ministerio, estaba orgullosa de ellos y feliz por ellos.

 **Mejor sigamos con el tema principal en este mismo instante, yo.**

 **Por supuesto.**

-Ha sacado tu arrogancia.-negó, suspirando, con la cabeza Angelina haciendo que Fred riera al ver la mueca de falsa molestia de su hermanos gemelo pero los tres callaron rápidamente ante la mala mirada que les dirigió la joven pelirroja Weasley por no dejar de interrumpirla.

 **Mis padrinos son el incomparable Lee Jordán y la mejor amiga de mama Katie Bell.**

Aunque todos los presentes y todas las presentes se extrañaron que Fred no fuera el padrino, pues era lo esperado supusieron que sería el padrino del otro hijo o la hija de la pareja y lo dejaron estar.

-Gracias, amigo, Ange.-les guiño un ojos contento Lee a ambos recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica Johnson y un "de nada, hombre" de uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Gracias chicos.-agradeció feliz la chica Bell recibiendo un asentimiento del chico gemelo Weasley y un "nadie mejor, amiga" de su mejor amiga Angelina antes de que Ginny siguiera leyendo.

 **No tengo novia, soy todo un alma libre nenas.**

 **Guiño de ojo**

Ante eso todos y todas las y los presentes en el Gran Comedor rieron sin poder evitarlo sobre todo Sirius mientras Angelina negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-Ahí este niño...-suspiro mientras Ginny seguía leyendo sobre su bromista sobrino.

 **Por último en mis tiempos en Hogwarts no fui premio asnal o prefecto claramente si no que fui Canuto en los merodeadores 2.**

-¡Ese es mi hijo/sobrino!-gritaron orgullosos Fred y George mientras Molly y Angelina se ponían blancas sabiendo lo que les esperaba a ellas y a la futura directora Minerva.

Mientras Sirius sonrió arrogante y Snape suspira cansado.

Se lo había esperado.

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Ahora mi recuerdo.**

 **¡By babys!**

Angelina negó con la cabeza divertida mientras todos esperaban a escuchar el recuerdo del futuro joven bromista Weasley.

 _ **Fred II Weasley de trece años llevaba puesto su uniforme del equipo de quiddich de su casa, Gryffindor ya que hoy hacía las pruebas para ver quien entraba y formaba parte del equipo de quiddicht este año.**_

 _ **Miró a su alrededor.**_

 _ **Su mejor amigo James S...**_

Harry compartió una sonrisa con el futuro matrimonio aun rondando en su cabeza con quien se acabaría casando y cuantos hijos o hijas tendría aparte de James S.

 _ **...que se presentaba nuevamente este años para buscador, su primo Luis Weasley...**_

Los demás hermanos Weasley, quitando a Fred Charlie que no querían tener hijos y querían ser los tíos guay y a Ginny, se miraron entre sí pensando de quien sería hijo ese tal Luis Weasey de todo ellos.

 _ **...que se presentaba por primera vez como otro de los dos golpeadores, y muchos y muchas más.**_

 _ **Él espero a que tocaran las pruebas de golpeadores y cuando llegaron espero a que nombraran al grupo en el que le habían puesto con su primo Luis y dos chicos que no conocía de quinto año.**_

 _ **-¡Weasley, Weasley, Norton, Smith os toca!-gritó el capitán de ese años, un chico de último curso, es decir, de séptimo.**_

-¡Vamos Fred ,vamos Luis!-gritaban todos los Weasley que estaban presentes, es decir, todos la familia entera incluso Molly, Percy y Ginny animando a sus futuros miembros de su ya de por si gran familia.

 _ **Una semana después**_

 _ **Fred II iba con James S. al campo de quidicht donde al llegar el capitán empezó a anunciar a los jugadores de este nuevo años.**_

 _ **-¡Buscador...Potter!**_

-¡Ese es mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino-nieto!-gritaron orgullosos Harry, Ron y los dos merodeadores presentes.

 _ **Fred sonrió a James S. cuando este le sonrió antes de irse y desearle suerte.**_

 _ **Se impacientó cada vez más hasta que llegaron los golpeadores, los nuevos golpeadores.**_

 _ **-¡Golpeadores...Weasley, Weasley!**_

 _ **Si, lo había conseguido!**_

-¡Ese es mi hijo!. Gritó orgullosos George mientras todos aplaudían.

Tras unos cuantos momentos todo volvió a la tranquilidad por lo que Ginny preguntó.

-¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo, hermanita.-dijo Ron, extrañando a todos aunque él no se dio cuenta, para seguidamente recibir el libro de manos de su hermana , paso el capítulo y leyó.

 **Hola.**

 **Soy Molly Andrea Weasley.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Molly Andrea Weasley.

Tras unos cuantos momentos todos volvió a la tranquilidad por lo que Ginny preguntó.

-¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo, hermanita.-dijo Ron, extrañando a todos aunque él no se dio cuenta, para seguidamente recibir el libro de manos de su hermana, paso el capítulo y leyó.

 **Hola.**

 **Soy Molly Andrea Weasley.**

Molly miró a todos sus hijos varones pensando cuál de todos ellos pudo haberle puesto su nombre a su hija mientras los seis hermanos, menos Fred y Charlie, hacían lo mismo mirándose entre ellos.

 **Mis padres son Percy y** **Audrey Weasley, de soltera Jackson.**

Percy abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo leído por su hermano pequeña, no creyéndose que iba a casarse de verdad algún y aun encima a ser padre. Tras unos segundos salió del shock sobre todo al sentir los brazos de su madre rodearle en uno de sus famosos abrazos triturador mientras esta intentaba no llorar.

-Gracias por ponerle mi nombre a tu hija, Percy cariño.-murmuro la mujer con todo el amor y gratitud hacía su tercer hijo mayor mientras los demás solo veían la escena anonadados.

Tras unos cuantos segundos Percy reacciono y sonriendo devolvió el abrazo a su madre rodeándola, como podía, con sus propios brazos mientras sonreía y decía.

-Es un honor tanto para ella como para mí, mamá.-susurro en bajo el joven adulto pelirrojo ganándose un beso en la mejilla por su madre y que sus hermanos gemelos menores se rieran junto con algunos más del gran comedor antes que madre e hija se separan, al soltar Molly por fin a Percy, y esta última volviera su sitio. ****

-Pero...-empezó a decir Ginny llamando la atención de casi todos y todas a ella-...quien es Audrey?-preguntó pues no reconocía el nombre, dirigiendo la pregunta principalmente a su cuarto hermano mayor que ella.

-No lo sé.-fue toda la respuesta de este quien al mismo tiempo se encogía de hombros antes de que dejaran a Ron seguir leyendo para saber quién era la esposa del joven adulto Weasley. ****

 **Creo que en tu tiempo aun no conoces a mama ,padre pero ella es una muggle que en ese momento debe estar estudiando bachillerato en London School.**

-Por eso no me sonaba.-razono Percy en bajo mientras procesaba que su futura mujer y madre de sus hijos iba a ser una muggle , como menos dos años menor que él, que al parecer conocería en unos años.

-Así que una muggle,eh Weasley?-se burló Draco , quien aún estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al saber que iba ser ministro, mientras sus padres aguantaban una sonrisa divertida y sus compañeros de casa , y algunos ravenclaw, se reían del tercer hijo mayor de los Weasley ante lo dicho por Malfoy.

-Mira, Malfoy si no...-empezó a decir Potter dispuesto a defender a uno de los hermanos mayores de su mejor amigo pelirrojo más este le interrumpió al seguir leyendo con una sonrisa burlona que no le pegaba nada y le hacía verse raro. ****

 **Sé que dirás algo, tío Draco , así que te aconsejo que mejor no hables de esposas que no sean "sangre puras".**

Tras lo leído por Ron todos miraron a Draco quien aunque no se le notaba estaba tan asombrado como se veían todos y todas los demás al escuchar como la chica Weasley, hija de Percy, le había llamado tío.

-Pero qué...?-susurro Blaise en bajo mientras él y Theo veían como su mejor amigo parecía ignorar lo leído y seguía escuchando lo que el penúltimo hijo de los Weasley decía.

-¿Por qué mi hija llama "tío" a Malfoy?-murmuro en alto Percy más preguntándoselo a si mismo que a otra persona pero igualmente sus hermanos, tanto mayores como menores, y su hermana menor se encogieron de hombros también queriendo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta al igual que todos y todas en el gran comedor.

Pues claramente no era porque Ginny y Malfoy se hubieran casado, parecía algo aún más imposible y eso ya era decir.

Tras unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad Ron pudo seguir leyendo.

 **Por qué llamó "tío" a tío Draco lo sabrás en el futuro papá pero te daré una pista, esto se debe a vuestras esposas.**

 **Mi madre y mi madrina.**

Ambos hombres jóvenes, uno cuatro años más que otro, hubieran escupido agua o lo que fuera si hubieran estado bebiendo tras escuchar la pista que la segunda nieta de Molly y Arthur daba sobre porque esta llamaba a Malfoy "tío".

-Tu/mi esposa es la madrina de mi/tú hija?!-exclamaron ambos , uno más tranquilo que el otro, ante este hecho mientras el resto de ambas familias, y ambas casa, Gryffindor y Slytherin, en general, se veían shockeados. ****

Especialmente Ron, Harry y el propio Draco.

-¿Con que mujer te casaste, hijo?-murmuró en shock Lucius a su único hijo y heredero girándose a mirarle mientras le preguntaba eso más no recibió más que el silencio como respuesta de este

Narcissa solo pensaba si su futura nuera sería la que cambiaria, la que traería un cambio muy nuevo a su amada familia. Sonrió un poco para sí misma.

Espera que hablaran más de ella.

De nuevo se tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos antes de que el segundo hijo menor de los Weasley pudiera reanudar la lectura, aun con la pregunta por lo anteriormente leído en la mente de la mayoría de los y las presentes en el gran comedor en este momento. ****

 **Bien, dejando esto de lado...**

 **Tengo veintiún años así y soy la tercera nieta Weasley oficial.**

-!La tercera Arthur! Eso significa que tenemos dos nietos o nietas aún mayores que ella, es decir, antes que ella.-le dijo Molly a su esposo mega entusiasmada haciendo sonreír y teniendo que evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la clara alegría de su amada mujer.  
 **  
**-¿Quien creéis que haya tenido a la o el primer nieto o nieta?-susurro curioso Bill a sus hermanos menores y a su hermana pequeña para que solo estos, y Harry y Hermione que estaban cerca de ellos, le escucharan.

-Dudo haber sido yo, ya sabéis que no quiero tener hijo o hijas.-respondió Charlie a la pregunta de su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo que se volvía a encoger de hombros.  
 **  
**-Podrías ser tú, Bill.-los cinco hermanos restantes y la hermana menor giraron a mirar a Ron ,quien era él que había sugerido eso.-Solo digo, como eres el más mayor de todos nosotros.-explicó el penúltimo hijo del matrimonio Weasley al mismo tiempo que el también se volvía a encoger de hombros. ****

Antes de que alguno de sus hermanos mayores o Ginny pudieran contestarle decidió seguir leyendo.  
 **  
Soy también la hermana mayor.**

 **Somos dos papás.**

-Felicidades, hijo.-le felicitó Arthur a su tercer hijo mayor quien asintió sonriente al saber que iba a tener la felicidad de tener dos hermosos hijos , una chica y. Una chica o un chico que amaría más que a nada al igual a su futura esposa Audrey. ****

 **En mis años de Hogwarts estuve en la casa de Gryffindor.**

Nuevamente los aplausos de los antiguos y actuales miembros de la casa rojo y dorado se volvieron a escuchar por todo el Gran comedor.

-Todos son Gryffindor o qué?-se quejó Pansy Parkinsom ,quien aún no asimilaba que "su" hombre pareciera que se fuera a casar con otra mujer que no fuera ella, sentada enfrente de su mejor amigo y , desde hace una semana (él había roto con ella), ex novio Draco. ****

 **-** Bueno hasta ahora solo se han presentado dos Weasley y un Potter, es normal que sean de Gryffindor.-respondió Millecent Bultroce a su derecha, amiga de Pansy y de Draco y novia, en secreto, de Adrián Pucey.-Puede que después se presente alguno o alguna de Slytherin.-acabó por decir encogiéndose de hombros,

-Eso espero.-respondió la joven Parkinsom antes de escuchar como el segundo más joven de los Weasley volvía a leer al parar los aplausos. ****

 **Fui prefecta en mi quinto año más no fue premio anual, mi mejor amiga lo fue en mi lugar.**

-Prefecta, prefecta.-se burlaron con cariño los gemelos Weasley recibiendo una mala mirada de su hermano mayor quien simplemente bufo ante las tonterías de sus hermanos menores gemelos y dejo a su hermano más menor seguir leyendo. ****

 **Al igual que mi primo Fred II, yo no tengo pareja así que respirar tranquilo papá.**

Casi todos y casi todas no pudieron evitar reírse al ver como Percy hacía exactamente eso tras escuchar la "alegre" noticia.

Ron siguió leyendo un poco divertido. ****

 **Creo que solo me queda decir que fui una buena estudiante estudiosa y que mi padrino es Oliver Wood.**

-Gracias Perce.-agradeció Oliver desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones a su antiguo compañero de habitación y siempre mejor amigo.

-De nada Oliver.-respondió el tercer hijo mayor de los Weasley mientras sus hermanos y su hermana les veían sin creer que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran ser mejores amigos.

Tras el momento de otro shock solo que esta vez solo para los hermanos, menos Percy, Weasley Ron consiguió seguir leyendo. ****

 **Les dejo con mi recuerdo.**

 **Adiós.**

 _ **Molly tenía trece años cuando llego el turno de Lucy, su amada y loca hermanita menor de entrar en Hogwarts.**_

 _-Así que se llevan entre ellas dos años_.-pensó Percy para sí.

-Tu otra hija se llama Lucy al parecer, hermano.-le dijo Charlie a Percy quien asintió como toda respuesta al dicho por el segundo hermano mayor de la familia pelirroja. ****

 _ **Molly había estado sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor hablando con su prima Vick , quien estaba en sexto año, cuando llamaron a su hermana pequeña.**_ ****

Los hermanos Weasley, esta vez Ginny incluida, se miraron entre si pensando de quien podía ser hija Vick aunque también podría ser por parte de la madre, de Audrey que Molly fuera prima de esta tal Vick.

Ron siguió leyendo. ****

 _ **-¡Weasley, Lucy!**_

 _ **Habían llamado y su hermana menor con un nerviosismo poco notorio para quienes no la conocieran bien, fue hasta donde estaba el profesor y este le puso el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza que tardó solo unos pocos segundos en gritar.**_

-¡Gryffindor!-gritaron los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo antes de que Ron siguiera leyendo dejándoles patidifusos. _ ****_

 _ **-¡Ravenclaw!**_

Todos los Weasley se miraron entre ellos patidifusos, era la primera vez que alguien de la familia pelirroja no iba a Gryffindor.

-Debe ser muy inteligente.-interrumpió esa momento Hermione reciendo el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Harry, con un asentimiento de cabeza de este.

Eso llamó la atención de la familia al completo y les hizo sonreír.

Sobre todo a Percy.

-Seguro que lo es.-afirmo orgulloso antes de que uno de sus hermanos menores acabara de leer. _ ****_

 _ **Molly sonrió a su hermanita cuando esta le miro un segundo, tras que le quitaran el sombrero y mientras la mesa de las águilas aplaudía, para que esta se tranquilizara cosa que paso y Lucy se fue sonriente a unirse a su nueva casa.**_

 _ **La primera Weasley en romper la "tradición" de ir siempre a Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Estaba orgullosa de ella.**_

-Aquí acaba.-anunció Ron antes de preguntar.-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

-Yo.-dijo Percy por lo cual Ron le paso el libro a su hermano mayor que leyó. ****

 **Que pasa people?**

 **¡Dominique Gabrielle Weasley reportándose!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Dominique Gabrielle Weasley.

-Aquí acaba.-anunció Ron antes de preguntar.- ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

-Yo.-dijo Percy por lo cual Ron le paso el libro a su hermano mayor que leyó. ****

 **Que pasa people?** ****

 **¡Dominique Gabrielle Weasley reportándose!** ****

Por tercera vez, en lo que llevaban de la lectura los hermanos varones Weasley se miraron entre ellos bueno, todos menos Percy quien ya sabía que solo iba a tener dos hijas y los nombres de ambas gracias al anterior capitulo.  
 **  
** **Eso quedaba mejor en mi mente.** ****

-Desde luego...-rio un poco Lavander sentada al lado de su mejor amiga en la mesa de los leones lo suficientemente bajo para que solo esta le escuchara.

-Ahí sobrina...-suspiro divertida Ginny mientras su cuarto hermano mayor, desde ella, seguía a leyendo.

 **En fin, ya que más da.** ****

 **Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, Delacour de soltera.** ****

-Felicidades hermano.-dijeron Charlei, Percy y Ginny al mismo tiempo felices por su hermano más mayor quien aún no cabía del asombro del saber que él y su amada mujer iban a ser padres.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti hijo!-gritó Molly cada vez más alegre según aparecían presentándose en el libro más nietos y nietas mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su primogénito quien también fue felicitado por su padre y sus hermanos gemelos y su hermano menor Ron.

-Felicidades, Bill.-le dijo Harry mientras Hermione le daba un pequeño abrazo rápido al susodicho tras que la madre de este le soltara haciendo por fin reaccionar al futuro padre.

-Gracias...a todos.-dijo en general mientras sonreía feliz.

¡Iba a ser padre!

Una vez todo volvió a ser más o menos lo más tranquilo posible, Percy continuo leyendo.

 **Tengo diecinueve años y soy jugadora de quiddicht profesional en las Avispas de Wimbourne como bateadora.** ****

Toda la familia Weasley, especialmente Ron y Ginny, aplaudieron a su sobrina/nieta/hija felices y orgullosos por ella mientras eran secundados en los aplausos por la mesa al completo de Gryffindor y algún o alguna otro/a alumno o alumna de otra casa impresionados.

-Debe ser muy buena bateadora.-elogió Harry mientras hablaba en bajo con Hermione.

Su mejor amiga asintió sonriente. ****

-Seguramente aunque me sigue sin gustar ese deporte de barbaros.-acabo por añadir con una cara más seria haciendo suspirar divertido a su mejor amigo quien aún tenía la duda de quién sería su futura esposa y cuantos hijos tendría aparte de James Sirius en la cabeza desde la presentación de su hijo primogénito.  
 **  
** **Tampoco soy hija única pues tengo una hermana mayor y una menor a parte de un hermano menor.** ****

-Wau hermano, no perdiste el tiempo, eh?-se burlaron picaron los gemelos Weasley de su hermano más mayor mientras Lee se reía ante las payasadas de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Oh,callar gemelos.-les respondió serio pero divertido y feliz Billi encantado de saber que iba a tener una gran familia a la que estaba seguro amaría y protegería de todo y más que nada.

-Chicos dejen a su hermano e paz y permitan a Percy seguir leyendo.-mandó con su típica voz de enfado Molly a sus dos hijos gemelos quienes al oírla inmediatamente callaron de golpe para diversión del resto del gran comedor.-Sigue cariño.-le dijo esta vez con dulzura la mujer pelirroja a su tercera hijo mayor.

-Gracias mama.-respondió en bajo Percy antes de seguir leyendo sobre su sobrina. ****

 **En mis tiempos en Hogwarts fui una muy orgullosa Huflepuff aunque todos decían que era raro que fuera una tejona sabiendo que parecía más una leona.** ****

Eso sorprendió a todos pero igualmente la mesa de los tejones aplaudió a su futuro miembro mientras la familia de la chica intentaba recuperarse del shock, primero una Ravenala y ahora esto.

Después qué?

Pensaban todos menos Molly y Arthur.

¿Una Slytherin?

Desde luego que se estaban rompiendo las tradiones en la siguiente generación.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que no eran la única familia en la que en el futuro se romperían tradiciones.

Cuando la familia Weasley se recuperó del shock y tras que se acabaran los aplausos Percy decido seguir leyendo.

 **Sorpréndanse soy una tejona.**  
 **  
** **Wayuu...(sarcasmo)** ****

Todos no pudieron evitar reírse sobre todo al ver el sonrojo a ser pillados por su sobrina/hija de los siete hermanos Weasley ni siquiera los padres de estos pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa. ****

 **Siguiendo con lo importante.** ****

 **Mis padrinos son el increíble Harry Potter y su esposa, mi sexy madrina.** ****

-Gracias, Bill.-dijo sorprendió, gratamente por su puesto, Harry pues no esperaba que el hermano más mayor de su mejor amigo pelirrojo le nombrara padrino de una de sus hijas mientras, mentalmente, volvía a preguntarse quién sería su esposa.

-No hay de que Harry.-respondió Bill tras unos segundos pues el también estaba un poco sorprendido de este echo pero le quito importancia.

Ginny miraba ilusionada a Harry pensando que su hermano más mayor podría haber nombrado a este padrino de una de sus hijas por ser su esposo.

Mientras tanto desde la mesa de slytherin una serpiente , sentada a un lado de Parkimson, miraba con tristeza al príncipe de los leones.  
Tras unos segundos Percy siguió leyendo.  
 **  
** **No fui premio anual ni prefecta pero si capitana del equipo de quiddicht en mi último año como, por supuesto, bateadora.** ****

Nuevamente todos los fans del Quiddhct, la mayoría del gran comer, aplaudieron a la futura joven Weasley durante un rato, especialmente el equipo de quiddich de la casa de los tejones, antes de permitir seguir a Percy.  
 **  
** **Más esto tuvo dos cosas malas.** ****

 **Primera.** ****

 **Al principio mama y yo peleamos mucho por ello.** ****

 **Demasiado diría yo.** ****

Esto preocupo a todos los Weasley pero sobre todo a Bill quien no podía dejar de pensar el porqué de que su amada Fleur y su amada segunda hija se pelearan.

-Sigue leyendo, Percy.-le pidió a su hermana menor, uno de ellos, y este asintió haciendo exactamente eso mientras Ginny intentaba consolar a su hermano más mayor. ****

 **Cosa se explicara más tarde el por qué.** ****

Bill suspiro mientras su hermana menor volvía a su sitio sentarse.

Mientras lo explicara.  
 **  
** **Y segunda.** ****

 **Que mi último año, mi año como capitana no ganamos la copa.** ****

Eso hizo suspirar a los de la casa de los tejones.

Parecía que jamás iba a conseguir ganar la copa de quiddich.

-Lo siento pero seguramente ganamos nosotros.-dijeron orgullosos y seguros los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo siendo apoyados por todo el actual equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor y algunos miembros más de la casa de los leones.  
 **  
** **Slytherin gano...una vez más.** ****

-¡¿Cómo?!-gritaron tanto los antiguos como los actuales miembros de la casa de los leones especialmente Oliver Wood, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.  
 **  
**Mientras todos y todas los y las alumnos/as de Slytherin sonreían orgullosos ante esa fantástica noticia.

-¡¿Una vez más?!-se dio cuenta Ron sintiendo que se ahogaba por lo cual Percy decidió seguir leyendo.  
 **  
** **Para terminar, abuela contrala a papa porque...tengo novio.** ****

-¡¿Quién es el desgraciado?!¡Que lo mato!-gritó furiosos Bill mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como su cabello.

-¡William Weasley vas y te sientas ahora mismo ,señorito!-le gritó enfadada su madre haciendo que todos sus hijos y su hija se estremecieran y para gran diversión del gran comedor, que Bill se sentara por miedo a la furia de su madre.

Tras un buen rato Percy decidió continuar.  
 **  
** **Su nombre es Alexander Stein y es mestizo con madre bruja, papa así que su padre no está ahí.** ****

Bill suspiro intentando controlarse pues no quería que su madre le volviera a reñir.  
 **  
** **¡En fin, eso es todo amigo!** ****

 **Aquí os dejo mi recuerdo.** ****

 ** _Dominique, de unos dieciocho años, miraba a todos sus compañeros y compañeras de equipo de los Avispas de Wimbourne hablar con sus familiares felices por la gran victoria que acaban de tener contra un equipo búlgaro más ella estaba sola pues nadie de su familia había podido venir, ni si quiera sus hermanos._** _ ****_

-Pobrecita.-dijo Molly sintiéndose culpable de no estar con su nieta por lo cual Arthur la abrazo para consolarla también sintiéndose mal por ello.

-Bueno, podemos cambiarlo.-dijo Ginny quien también se sentía culpable viendo como de mal se sentía su hermano más mayor.

Toda la familia Weasley asintió antes de que Percy siguiera leyendo.

 ** _Suspiro y siguió andando hasta llegar a la salida del estadio donde para su grata sorpresa su hermana menor le esperaba y le sonrió al verla._** _ ****_

 ** _-Hey Dom.-le saludó con una sonrisa cuando llegó a su lado._** _ ****_

 ** _-Hola, Anne.-le devolvió el saludo sonriente._** _ ****_

-Así que se llama Anne tu hija más joven ,eh?-le dijo un poco burlón intentando alegrarle un poco Charlie a Bill quien sonrió.

Por lo menos sus hijas estaban ahí las unas para las otras.

 _ **-No es que me moleste pero...¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Dominique pues su hermana tenía diecisiete, siendo así mayor en el mundo mágico pero aún menor en el mundo muggle.**_

 _ **-Vengo a buscarte.-dijo orgullosa moviendo su pelo rojo para a parteselo de los ojos pues lo tenía muy largo.**_

 _ **-¿Para qué?-preguntó mirándole extrañada y sospechosa.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo que para qué?¡Pues para celebrar tu victoria, tonta!-le respondió su hermanita con si fuera obvio.**_

Todos y todas en el gran comedor, sobre todo Bill, no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidos , por lo menos la mayoría, ante la charla entre ambas hermanas Weasley Delacore.

 _ **-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionada mientras empezaba a seguir a su hermana quien se había puesto a andar.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto.-respondió la susodicha mientras se dirigían a un coche que parecía bueno, más bien era, un mercedes azul.-Como la familia , mama y papa incluidos no pudieron venir, hemos decidido que celebraríamos tu segura victoria como hermanos.-acabó de explicar su hermanita menor justo cuando llegaron al coche de donde su hermana mayor y su hermano menor salieron y le felicitaron contentos por ella.**_

 _ **-Venga sube.-le dijo sonriente Louis , su hermano menor.**_

-¡Louis es tu hijo!-gritaron los gemelos y Ron recordando el nombre del otro chico Weasley del capítulo de Fred II.

-Enhorabuena, hijo.-dijo su padre mientras todos también, vivían, a felicitar a Bill.

-Gracias, en serio.-respondió el mayor de los hermanos pelirrojos sintiéndose orgulloso de sus hijos, incluso de la mayor de la que aún no sabía el nombre.

 _ **Dominique sonrió emocionada y subió al mercedes.**_

 _ **Esa tarde los cuatro hermanos la pasaron juntos divirtiéndose hasta tarde acabando recibiendo los menoes,ease, Louis y Anne, una riña por parte de sus padres.**_

 _ **Mas ninguno cambiaria ese día.**_

 _ **Había estado junto y se lo había paso genial.  
**_  
Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley sonrieron ante eso antes de que Percy anunciara.

-Se acabó el capítulo.-anunció tras unos segundos.

-Me gustaría leer a mi ahora.-pidió Molly emocionada queriendo saber más de su familia o de los amigos de esta.

-Toma mama.-le dijo Percy entregándole el libro a su madre.

-Gracias cariño.-respondió sonriente cogiendo el libro y pasando el capítulo aunque le desilusiono al leer el titulo no perdió el entusiasmo total por lo cual leyó.

 **Ciao !**

 **Soy el fantástico Estefano Thomas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Estefano Dean Thomas.

-Se acabao el capitulo.-anunció tras unos segundos.

-Me gustaria leer a mi ahora.-pidió Molly emocionada queriendo saber más de su familia o de los amigos de esta.

-Toma mama.-le dijo Percy entregandole el libro a su madre.

-Gracias cariño.-respondió sonriente cogiendo el libro y pasando el capitulo aunque le desilusiono al leer el titulo no perdió el entusiasmo total por lo cualleyó.

 **Ciao !**

 **Soy el fantastico Estefano DeanThomas.**

-Felicidades,Dean.-le felicito Seamus a su mejor amigo quien en este momento se encotraba en shock mientras recibia distintas felicitaciones de los variados miembros de la casa de los leones.

-Felicidades,querido.-le dijo amablemente Molly viendo como el joven gryffindor dejaba de estar en shock y sonreía feliz, más si cabe, al saber que iba a ser padre.

-Gracias.-dijo en general a sus compañeros y compañeras de casa antes de girarse a mirar a su mejor amigo-Gracias,hermanos y...-por último se giro a mirar a la señora Weasley quien le sonrió.-Gracias, señora Weasley.-acabo por agradecer a la amable mujer **.**

-Sigue mama por favor, quiero saber con quien se casa Dean.-pidio mirando burlon a su amigo y compañero de cuarto Ron ganandose una colleja de su madre cosa que hizo reir a varias personas presentes en el gran comedor.-Au!Mama!

-Ten más respeto a tus amigos,Ronal.-le regaño Molly antes de volver a sonreirle a Dean y seguir leyendo. ****

 **Tengo veinte años y en mis años de estudiante de Hogwarts fui un orgulloso miembro de la casa de los leones como mi padre.**

Nuevamente todos y todas los/as miembros de la casa de color rojo y amarillo aplaudieron a su nuevo y futuro miembro sobre todo Dean quien estaba feliz de que su hijo perteneciera a la misma casa que él.

Pero muchos de los presentes se preguntaban por que el chico no había dicho quienes eran sus padres pues querian saber quien seria su madre y futura esposa de Dean Thomas. ****

Cuando los aplausos acabaron la señora Weasley pudo seguir leyendo.  
 **  
No fui premio anual pero si fui prefecto.**

Dean sonrió orgulloso de que su futuro primogenito fuera prefecto mientras era felicitado, nuevamente, esta vez solo por los prefectos y ex prefectos presentes.

Percy incluido. ****

 **No jugue al quiddicht ya que al igual que a ti papa, prefiero el fútbol.**

-Es igualito a ti Dean.-le dijero seguros Harry, Ron, Seamus y Neville con la intención de picar a su amigo pero solo consiguieron que este sonriera más orgulloso, si cabe.  
 **  
**Y emocionado por ser llamado "papa".

-¿Qués es el fútbol?-preguntó en bajo Adrian Pucey sentado detra de su novia secreta, Millecent Bultroce, sin saber que era dicho deporte, pues por lo que había dicho ese futuro chico parecia un deporte.

-Es un deporte muggle donde se pasan la pelota solo con los pies los jugadores para meter golesexcepto los llamados porteros que tienen que proteger la porteria de que metan los susodichos goles.-le respondió en bajo, para que no les oyera nadie más a a pesar de la distancia entre ambos,la joven chica de slytherin que habia mirado triste antes a Harry Potter en el capitulo anterior.

Pucey le miró raro porque supiera la respuesta peroasintió entendiendo, mas o menos.

-Gracias.-le respondio en bajo recibiendo como toda respuesta un escueto de nada de la chica mientras ambos escuchaban a la señora Weasley seguir leyendo sobre el futuro joven Thomas.  
 **  
En este momento trabajo como, no te desmayes papá, ayudante del entrenador del equipo de fúbtol del Arsenal.**

-No puede ser!-exclamó entusiasmado Dean dejando casi sordos a los y a las personas que estaban más cerca del.-Mi hijo trabajo como ayudante del entrenador de mi equipo favorito.-dijo esta vez con voz normal pero aun emocionado el joven mimebro de la casa de rojo y amarillo.  
 **  
**-Ya,ya tí pero no grites.-le respondió Seamus haciendo que su mejor amigo se avergonzara y murmurra un timido "lo siento..." antes de que dejaran continuar leyendo a la señora Weasley. ****

 **¿Ya más tranquilo,papa?**

-Ahora si,hijo, ahora si.-respondió en alto, como si le fuera a oír, Dean aun un poco avergonzado sobre todo al ver como muchos y muchas de los/as presentes reian en bajo, para sí.  
 **  
Eso espero.**

 **Siguiendo con esto soy hijo único y mis padrinos son Seamus Finnigan...**

 **(obviamente)**

-Gracias, hermano.-le dijo agradecido de verdad Seamus a su mejor amigo quien le sonrió y le murmurro en bajo.

-No se me courre nadie mejor, hermano.-recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de Seamus. ****

 **...y mi madrina es Ginny Weasley, gran amiga, aunque no lo parezca, de mi madre.**

-Gracias, Dean.-le agradecio de conrazón sonriendole Ginny a su ex novio pero este no le hizo mucho caso solo lo suficiente para decirle...

-De nada, Ginny.-le respondió aun pensando en quien seria su futura esposa pues su hijo aun no había dicho su nombre.

La señora Weasley continuó. ****

 **Se que muchos y algunas por no decir la mayoria de los presentes os estareis pregunando por que aun no he dicho quien es mi madre.**

Todos y todas, sobre todo Dean, asintieron como si el chico estubiera ahí presente y les pudiera ver hacerlo. ****

 **Bien, pues ahí va.  
** **  
** **Mi madre es Lavander Brown.** ****

-Enhorabuena,Lavander.-le felicitó su mejor amiga tanto por su futuro matrimonio como por su futuro hijo mientras la joven gryffindor procesaba que su futuro marido iba a ser Dean Thomas y no su "ro-ro", su ex novio.

-¿Que opinas Lavander?-le preguntó desde dode estaba sentado Dean no sin un poco de miedo y timidez **.**

-No se que decir.-fue todo lo que pudo responder la joven leona tras asimilar todo a su futuro marido quien suspiro pero acepto y ambos dejaron que la señora Weasley siguiera leyendo sobre su futuro hijo. ****

 **Y la razón porque no he hablado de ella antes es que ...es que...mi madre está en coma desde hace tres años.**

Los ojos de Lavander se abrieron de par en par ante esa noticia dejandose abrazar por su preocupada mejor amiga mientras Dean le pedia angustiado a la señora Weasey, quien al igual que varios y varias de los y las presentes estaba preocupada por la joven gryffndor, que continuara leyendo. **  
** **  
** **Papa, mamá juntos montasteis una agencia de moda para futbolistas, principalmente que fue un gran exito.**

A pesar del duro momento el futuro matrimonio se sonrio entre si feliz por su futuro exito conjunto.  
 **  
Por esto ambos teneis que hacer, de vez en cuando, viajes a otro lugares.**

 **En uno de esos viajes, este en coche, tuvisteis un accidente de tráfico.**

 **Papa, tu solo tuvistes unas minimas heridas pero mama se llevo lo peor.**

 **Tuvieron que operarle e inducirle el coma.**

 **No saben cuando despertara.**

Ante eso todos quedaron en silencio el cual solo fue roto por lo sollozos de la mejor amiga de Lavander quien aun estaba abrazada a la susodicha.

-Lo evitaremos.-prometio Dean llamando la atención de la mayoria de los presentes pero el solo le devolvió la mirada a su futura amada mujer y a la futura madre de su hijo.-No iremos a ese viaje, no se como pero lo cancelaremos si hace falta.-prometió más que dijo sacandole una sonrisa a Lavander quien asintió.  
 **  
**Tras un largo momento Molly continuo, admirando en secreto la fuerza de ambos jovenes gryffindor ante su futuro accidente.  
 **  
Por eso soy incapaz de estar seriamente con alguien.**

Todos y todas entendieron que no tenia novia.  
 **  
Te quiero mama, por favor no hagas ese viaje.**

-Mi bebe...-susurro entristecida Lavander queriendo estar allí para consolar a su hijo.  
 **  
** **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Aqui dejo mi recuerdo favorito.** ****

 _ **Un Estefano de cinco años vestido con un pijama que tenia pequeños leones dibujados...**_ ****

-Estaba claro que iba a ser gryiffindor.-comentó Ginny para destensar el ambiente por la anteior noticia y consiguiendolo pues la mayoria se rieron antes de que la señora Weasley contnuara con la lectura.  
 **  
** **...** _ **andaba bajando las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar al piso de abajo donde fue directo a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre haciendo el desayuno para su padre, pues hoy era su veintisiete cumpleaños.**_

Dean y Lavander se miraron sabiendo que eso significaba que habían tenido a Estefano a los veintidos , es decir, dentro de unos pocos años. ****

 _ **-¿Mami?-preguntó acercandose a donde estaba cocinand la susodicha.**_

 _ **-Hola, hermoso.-le saludo Lavander con una sonrisa, mirando asu primogenito, tan guapa como siempre.  
**_ _ **  
**_-Ohhhhh...-exclamaron muchas chicas y muchos chicos presentes con ternura mientras Lavander sonreía feliz al igual que Dean.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **-**_ _ **¿Es el desayuno de papí?-preguntó el pequeño Thomas recibiendo otra sonrisa y un asentimiento de su progenitora.-¿Puedo ayudarte?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto,cariño.-le dijo Lavander cogiendole el brazos y dejandole sentado en la parte más segura de la ceramica mientras este empezaba a ayudar a su madre ha hacer el desayuno de su padre.  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una media hora después Dean bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina.**_

 _ **-¿Pero que es todo esto?-dijo sonriente el hombre viendo los muffins de chocolate y de nata en los cuales si los juntabas ponia..."Feliz cumpe, papi".**_

 _ **-¡Es tu desayuno papí!-le gritó Estefano corriendo hacia él enbadurnado de azucar y por suerte Dean lo cogió a tiempo en sus brazos abrazandole contra él mientras Lavander, tambien cubierta de azucar se acercaba a donde estaban ambos.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-preguntó haciendose el confundido.**_

 _ **-¡Porque es tu cumple tonto!-le repondió divertido el pequeño Estefano abrazando a su papi.-Feliz cumplaños,papi.-dijo sonriente.**_

 _ **-Feliz cumplaños,amor.-le dijo Lavander sonriendole.**_

 _ **-Gracias a los dos.-les respondió tambien sonriente.-Pero vosotros sois mi mayor regalo.**_

-Ohhhhhh!-se volvió a escuchar por todod el gran comedor con ternura pero esta vez por todos los presentes mientras el futuro matrimonio se sonrojaba pero sonrei feliz.

Tras un largo momento todo se tranquilizo.

-Aqui terminada este capitulo.-anuancio Molly antes de pasarle el libro a su su marido.-Arthur leeé.-ordeno a este.

-¿Qué?¡AH,si!-acabó por decir ante la dura mirada de su amada mujer para diversion de los demás presente,sobre todo, sus hijos e hija.  
 **  
¿Que pasa ,gente?**

 **¡Frank Neville Logombotton presente!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Frank Neville Logombotton.

Tras un largo momento todo se tranquilizo.

-Aquí terminada este capitulo.-anuancio Molly antes de pasarle el libro a su marido.-Arthur lee.-ordeno a este.

-¿Qué?¡Ah, sí!-acabó por decir ante la dura mirada de su amada mujer para diversión de los demás presente, sobre todo, sus hijos e hija.  
 **  
** **¿Qué pasa ,gente?** ****

 **¡Frank Neville Logombotton presente!** _ **  
**_  
-Enhorabuena Neville.-le felicitó Ginny abrazando a su mejor amigo que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa de que fuera a ser padre en un futuro.

-Felicidades,Nev.-le dijeron Seamus y Dean a su compañero de cuarto y amigo de gryffindor.-¿A que es extraño,eh?-continuo Thomas sonriéndole al pobre Neville mientras Ginny soltaba al susodicho y este era felicitado por Ron y Harry también.

-Muy extraño.-acabó por responder Neville tras recuperarse, a su amigo mientras los padres de los hijos que ya había aparecido asentían, Harry incluido aunque fuera el único que se hubiera presentado su hijo mayor y no supiera quién era su futura mujer.

-¿Quién crees que sea la madre?-preguntó Ron a su amigo y compañero de cuarto viendo como su padre seguía leyendo.

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros el joven tímido gryffindor como toda respuesta a la pregunta hecha por el joven gryffindor pelirrojo.

 **Mis padres son obviamente, Neville Logomboton y ...¡Luna Lovegood!** **  
**  
-¡Feclidades,Luna!-gritó Ginny feliz porque sus dos mejores amigos por fin se declararan, aunque fuera en un futuro, lo que sentían el uno por la otra y que fueran a estar juntos en un futuro y con un hijo nada más y nada menos. ****

-Felicidades, chicos.-les dijo Hermione sonriente viendo como Neville se sonrojaba al escuchar que se iba a terminar casando con la chica que le gustaba y como Luna sonreía feliz, una sonrisa diferente a la normal, al escuchar que sería madre y se iba a casar en un futuro.  
 **  
**-Tranquilo es un shock al principio.-le susurro Dean a Neville mirado de reojo a Lavander, quien aun era abrazada por su preocupada mejor amiga, mientras lo decía.-El saber quien será tu futura mujer.-acabó por decir antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio.

Al ver que ninguno de los conformantes del futuro matrimonio iba a decir algo el señor Weasley siguió leyendo.  
 **  
** **Tengo dieciocho años y en mis tiempos de Hogwarts fui un orgulloso león de gryffindor.** ****

Una vez más los actuales y las actuales integrantes de la casa roja y dorada, sobre todo Neville, aplaudieron a su futuro miembro y Luna, desde la mesa de las águilas también aplaudió a pesar de que su hijo no fuera a ser un Ravenclaw como ella.

Cuando los aplausos pararon la lectura prosiguió. ****

 **Soy el hermano mayor de la familia pero no voy a decir cuántos hermanos tengo.** ****

-Oh, vamos Frankie.-se quejaron como niños pequeños de cuatro años los gemelos Weasley haciendo reír a algunos y algunas de las persona presentes a su alrededor.

Arthur sonrió un poco ante la actuación de sus hijos antes de seguir prosiguiendo con la lectura. ****

 **Junto con Molly somos los secretarios del jefe de aurores.** ****

Tanto Pecy como Neville y Luna aplaudieron a sus hijos por su futuro trabajo.  
 **  
**-Ese es mi hijo/hija!-dijeron los futuros padres orgullosos mientras Luna sonreía como ella misma. ****

 **No jugué al quiddich pero siempre animaba a mi casa.** ****

Los aficionados al quiddich asintieron aplaudiendo sobre todo los gryffindor.

Siendo hijo de Neville sería raro que jugara al quiddich o eso era lo que pensaban la mayoría de los que conocían bien al joven y tímido león. ****

 **Además fui Lunático en los merodeadores 2 además de prefecto en mi quinto año.** ****

Remus sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar la última frase recordando que el también había sido prefecto en su quinto año, seguramente por la misma razón que lo era el chico.

Controlar a sus mejores amigos.

Cosa imposible.

Sirius mientras tanto felicitaba feliz al futuro matrimonio Logomboton mientras Snape y Minerva suspiraban exasperados y cansados.

Faltaba un merodeador más , como menos, por presentarse entonces.

El señor Weasley prosiguió con la lectura tras unos cuantos segundos. ****

Mis padrinos son Ginny Weasley, como supongo es de esperar, y Harry Potter.

-Gracias Luna, Neville.-les agradeció feliz Ginny a sus mejores amigos feliz de ser la madrina de uno de sus hijos y ser madrina por segunda vez.

-Gracias chicos.-agradeció Harry a sus amigos sonriéndoles feliz por haberles hecho padrino de uno de sus hijos y así, siendo padrino por segunda vez.

-De nada Harry, Ginny.-les devolvió la respuesta Neville por parte de él y Luna mientras que la joven águila solo asentía sonriente, su típica sonrisa, desde donde estaba sentada en su mesa antes de que el señor Weasley continuara leyendo.

 **Tengo novia pero no diré quien es porque se presentara después.**

 **Solo quiero decirle a su padre, mi suegro, que la amo más que a nada en el mundo**

 **Por si acaso, que lo sepa.**

Eso hizo reír a la mayoría de las personas presentes del gran comedor mientras la señora Weasley mira a sus hijos sospechosamente pensando que Frank podía ser el novio de alguna de sus nietas.  
 **  
**Cuando las risas pararon la lectura puedo seguir. ****

 **Bueno eso es todo de mí.** ****

 **¡Aquí mi recuerdo!** ****

 _ **Un Frank de dos años corría ladera arriba por la colina donde vivía su abuelo materno quien le esperaba en la puerta de su casa a él y a sus padres.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-¡Abue!-gritó al verlo casi tropezándose y caer si no fuera por los, al parecer, buenos reflejos de su abuelo quien le cogió en brazos justo antes de que tocara el suelo.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-Hola, pequeño.-le saludo sonriente su abuelo materno al pequeño Frank antes de levantar la vista y sonreír a su yerno y a su hijo, embarazada de siete meses.-Neville, mi niña.-les saludo sonriente recibiendo un suspiro casando como respuesta de Neville y una sonrisa deslumbrante de su amada y única hija.**_ _ ****_

-Cansado,Nev?-le preguntó en bajo y burlón, para que no le escuchara su madre, Ron a su amigo que se sonrojo como un tomate pero sonreía feliz mientras escuchaban el recuerdo.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **-Anda pasad.-les dejo pasar el hombre al joven matrimonio a su ya vieja casa antes de cerrar la puerta, como podía aun con su nieto de dos años en brazos.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tras un rato los cuatro estaban sentados, el matrimonio en un sofá y el dueño de la casa en una silla con su nieto de dos años jugando con unos coches de juguete en el suelo.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-¿Así que...tal va todo?-preguntó el hombre a su yerno y a su amada hija.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-Cansado pero bien-respondió Neville sonriente pero claramente cansada, en necesidad de un buen descanso.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-Bueno, es que ya falta poco para que llegue la pequeña.-dijo mirando el estomago de su hija que dejaba claro que en unos tres meses tendrían a una pequeña princesa, si ya sabían que era niña entre ellos.**_ _ ****_

-¡Tengo un hija!-gritó emocionado Neville mientras recibía felicitaciones de sus compañeros y compañeras de casa. _ ****_

 _ **-Si, es cierto.-respondió esta vez Luna uniendo sus manos con las de su marido.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-¿Y ya le habéis elegido un nombre?¿Y sus padrinos?-preguntó interesado el futuro, otra vez abuelo a el joven matrimonio.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-Si.-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.-Se llamara Alice Pandora.-continuo y término Luna por ambos de ellos sonriendo al ver la emoción de su querido padre ante el nombre de su nueva nieta.**_ _ ****_

Neville sonrió feliz porque su hija fuera a llevar el nombre de su madre y Luna desde su mesa hacia lo mismo, intentando no llorar, al saber que una parte de su madre siempre, a pesar de todo, estaría ahí con ella.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **-Y sus padrinos serán ...?-dijo un poco emocional el abuelo del joven Frank de dos años para cambiar de tema.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Neville iba a responder a su suegro mas su hijo se le adelantó.**_ _ ****_

 _ **-Tito Draco y tita Ría!-gritó emocionado el pequeño Logomboton.**_ _ ****_

Esto sorprendió a todos tanto como que Molly llamara tío a Draco antes.

-Yo...-todos miraron a Draco que aunque parecía el de siempre por dentro estaba confuso.-...gracias, supongo, Lovegood y Logomboton.-acabó decir, aun extrañado por este hecho.

-De nada Malfoy.-fue la respuesta también extrañada pero en el notándoselo, y confusa del tímido gryffindor.

-No hay de que ,Draco.-le dijo o más bien gritó un poco Luna sin dejar de sonreír con su típica sonrisa haciendo suspirar a muchos y muchas de los presentes. ****

-Pero...-empezó Harry quien también se notaba no entendía el por qué Malfoy era llamado tío por Molly y Frank e iba a ser padrino de Alice Pandora.-...quien es "tita Ría"?-preguntó extrañado haciendo comillas en las dos últimas palabras. _ ****_

-A lo mejor es la mujer de Malfoy.-sugirio Hemione haciendo que todas las miradas o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas se centraran en su personas poniéndole un poco nerviosa.-Bueno, yo solo que podría ser.-acabó por decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras unos momentos de tensó silencio el señor Weasley continuo la lectura mientras Draco se preguntaba si de verdad esa tal "Ría", que debería ser un apodo, podría ser su futura mujer.

 _ **-Exactamente.-dijo entre risas Neville ante la clara felicidad de su hijo**_  
 _ **  
**_ _ **-Bueno, buena elección.-asintió el futuro por segunda vez abuelo a su yerno y su amada hija que asintieron y dejaron la conversación para ponerse a jugar con su pequeño nieto de dos años.**_ _ ****_

-Aquí acaba el capitulo.-anuanció Arthur.-Alguién quiere leer ahora?-preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

-A mi me gustaria,señor Weasley.-respondió Harry por lo cual Arthur le paso el libro.-Gracias.-dijo antes de pasar al siguiente capitulo y leer el titulo para sí mismo.

Sonrió al ver de quien era antes de empezar a leer. 

**Buongiorno.**

 **Io sono** **Joshua Blaise Zabini.** ****

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Joshua Blaise Zabini.

-Aquí acaba el capítulo.-anunció Arthur.-Alguien quiere leer ahora?-preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

-A mí me gustaria,señor Weasley.-respondió Harry por lo cual Arthur le paso el libro.-Gracias.-dijo antes de pasar al siguiente capítulo y leer el titulo para sí mismo.

Sonrió al ver de quien era antes de empezar a leer. 

**Buongiorno.** ****

 **Io sono** **Joshua Blaise Zabini.** **  
**  
-¡Es el novio de James!-exclamaron gritando Ginny y Hermione recordando a la perfección cuando el hijo de Harry había dicho que estaba comprometido con  
Joshua Blaise Zabini.

Tras ello todos y todas los y las presentes recordaron el recuerdo de James lo cual hizo que prestaran más atención.

Sobre todo Blaise que quería saber sobre su futuro hijo y Harry, siguió leyendo interesado en saber cómo era su futuro yerno.

 **Mis padres son, obviamente, Blaise Zabini y la fantástica... ¡Astoria Zabini!**

-¡Yo te mato, Zabini!-gritó Daphne dispuesta a saltar sobre su amigo y compañero de casa si no fuera porque su mejor amiga Tracy Daves junto con la hermana de esta, Alice Daves le cogieron de los brazos obligándola a soltarse.

Astoria mientras tanto aprovechó el momento de locura de su hermana mayor para salir del shock en el que se encontraba y mirar a Blaise quien también le estaba mirando.

Ninguno a parto la mirada hasta que Blaise sonrió a la joven slytherin haciendo sonrojar a esta y que ambos dejaran de mirarse.

Sabiendo que ninguno de sus amigos iba a decir nada, Theo le pidió a Potter que siguiera leyendo con una indicación de la mano.

Así pues, Harry continuo la lectura.

 **Antes de seguir quiero dejar tres cosas claras.**

 **Ya vi que James puso nuestro recuerdo favorito hasta el momento así que ahí va.**

 **Madre, padre….soy gay, el prometido de James Sirius Potter y como él dijo, no pienso dejar que nada me separe del jamás de los jamases.**

 **Así que si no os gusta, os aguantáis.**

Tras que Harry acabara de leer todo eso, dejando a todos y a todas los /las presentes en el Gran Comedor "flipados", por decirlo de alguna manera todos miraron a las dos personas que formarían ese futuro matrimonio.

-Ya lo dije antes, no me importa que sea gay.-fue Blaise el primero en hablar de ambos futuros padres ganándose la mirada de la mayoría de las personas del lugar.-Mientras sea feliz, yo estoy bien con ello.-se encogió de hombros el joven slytherin.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.-se atrevió a hablar la joven futura señora Zabini sonrojándose de nuevo cuando las miradas se posaron en ella.-Es mi bebe y yo lo amare sea como sea.-acabó de decir tímida pero convencida recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Blaise.

-Anda sigue Potter, que quiero saber acerca de mi sobrino.-dijo Daphne más tranquila ahora al chico de ojos verdes quien asintió para seguidamente continuar leyendo.

 **Bien, tras aclarar esto sigamos.**

 **Tengo dieciocho años y trabajo en el ministerio en el** **Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia** **.**

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-gritó Blaise sobresaltando a los demás mientras Draco y Theo reían ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

Aunque ellos también estaban felices por su sobrino.

-¡Ese es mi sobrino!-gritó al mismo tiempo Daphne también orgullosa por el susodicho mientras Astoria y Tracy negaban con la cabeza divertidas por la actitud de la chica aunque Astoria también estaba feliz por su pequeño.

 **Como ya se dijo antes mi padrino es Draco Malfoy.**

-Gracias de nuevo, hermano.-le susurro Draco a Blaise para que solo los más cercanos a ellos le escucharan.

-No hay porque darlas.-le respondió sonriente Blaise mientras Harry continuaba con la lectura.

 **Y mi madrina es mi fabulosa tía Daphne.**

-Gracias, hermanita.-le dijo la mayor de las hermanas a la futura señora Zabini abrazándola antes de separase de ella y mirar a Blaise un poco sonriente.-Gracias, Zabini.-acabó por decir.

-No se merecen Daph.-le respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que Astoria se volviera a sonrojar lo cual hizo sonreír a Blaise.

Se veía hermosa sonrojada.

 **En mis tiempos en Hogwarts, fui una orgullosa serpiente.**

La casa de slytherin aplaudió con fuerza, sobre todo Blaise y Astoria junto a sus amigos más cercanos, ante la presentación de su futuro primer miembro de su casa.

Mientras Harry pensaba en cómo se podían haber enamorado James y Joshua si pertenecían a casas rivales por lo cual siguió leyendo, tras acabar los aplausos, con esa duda en mente.

Ginny no podía creer que el que ella pensaba era su futuro hijo acabara con una serpiente.

Por lo menos.

Pensaba.

No es hijo de Malfoy.

 **A parte de que aunque no fui premio anual o prefecto, pues ambas cosas lo fue mi mejor amigo quien se presenta en….dentro de dos capítulos…**

-¿Crees que sea un hijo mío o tuyo Draco?-preguntó Theo en bajo a sus dos mejores amigos mientras Potter seguía leyendo.

-Podría saber…-se encogió de hombros Malfoy, aunque estaba interesado en el tema.-…ya lo veremos.-acabo por decir finalizando así su mini charla especulativa.

… **..fui golpeador en el equipo de quiddich de mi casa y puedo decir con , un poco de arrogancia que…**

 **¡Os machacamos perdedores!**

Todos los slytherin, incluso los antiguos miembros de la casa verde y plata, se pusieron a aplaudir y celebrar así de esa manera su futuro éxito mientras Ginny decía a Hermione en bajo en la mesa de los leones.

-Un poco arrogante, no?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Solo un poquito.-coincidió la morena divertida ante la "arrogancia", que para ella era más bien demasiado entusiasmo, del futuro joven Zabini.

Tras que los y las slytherin se relajaran, que tardo un corto rato, Harry pudo continuar con la lectura.

 **Bien…. Pasando a otra cosa.**

 **Supongo que algunos estarán confusos en que tiempo estamos aquí aparte de que como nos hicimos novios James y yo siendo de casas diferentes.**

Harry y Blaise asintieron mientras Astoria rodaba los ojos un poco molesta aunque ella también estaba intrigada por esto último.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Lee emocionado-¿Qué tiempo será allá?

Algunos y algunas asintieron de acuerdo antes de permitir a Potter leer de nuevo.

 **Primero….aquí es veinte de Julio y James y yo nos casamos en noviembre, para quien lo quiera saber, principalmente porque en noviembre fue nuestro primer beso de muchos más.**

La mayoría asintió mientras las chicas y algunos chicos soltaban un "ohhh…",otro más , enternecidos por lo último dicho por el chico.

Harry sonrió.

Joshua le caí bien y le parecía bueno para su hijo, no tenía duda de ello.

 **Ups, se me olvidó mencionar que tengo una hermana menor a la que adoro, si le haces daño bueno….digamos que sabrás porque soy el mejor golpeador de slytherin.**

-¡Me caso con él!-gritó Lavander ganándose una mala mirada de su futuro marido.-¡No me mires así Dean, no hay nada más lindo que un chico que quiere a su herma pequeña y la protege!-gritó a su futuro esposa haciendo que este se enfurruñara mientras muchas de las chicas presentes de todas las casas, de quinto a séptimo asentían de acuerdo con la joven gryffindor.

-Voy a tener una hija.-murmuró Blaise antes de que una sonrisa gigante se le apareciera en la cara y girara a ver a su futura mujer que le devolvió la mirada sonriente también.

Harry decidió seguir leyendo por el bien de su amigo y compañero.

 **Bueno sobre lo que dije antes de como James y yo nos hicimos novios pues…ese es mi recuerdo.**

 **¡Hasta luego, cara huevo!**

Los bromistas presentes se rieron sin poder evitarlo ante la despedida tan "original" del futuro chico Zabini mientras junto con los demás miraban ansiosos el libro.

 _ **Joshua Zabini andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts ya bien entrada la noche, esquivando a los prefectos y a las prefectas, pues le había entrado hambre por lo cual ahora se dirigía a las cocinas para pillar algo que picar.**_

Minerva miró mal al chico Zabini pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

No tenía miedo de la jefa de la casa de los leones.

Su hijo podría hacer lo quisiera, siempre con cierto límite.

 _ **A sus quince años Josh, llamado así por sus amigos y amigas, era una de esas personas que estar despierto por la noche no le hacía bien.**_

 _ **Por lo cual no debía extrañarle cuando chocó con alguien.**_

-A quien se parecerá….-se burló Draco de su mejor amigo haciendo que este le dirigiera una mala mirada que solo hizo reír a Theo mientras Draco le guiñaba un ojo en broma.

 _ **Miró hacía arriba con un poco de miedo esperando encontrarse a un prefecto pero para su sorpresa era James Potter quien estaba delante de ella.**_

 _ **-¿Potter?-le preguntó haciendo que los ojos marrones del chico de gryffindor se clavaron en los suyos negros.-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?-preguntó conociendo la reputación del chico y sus amigos.**_

 _ **-Dar un paseo y tú, Zabini?-le respondió James al chico delante suya con una de sus sonrisas que decían "no estoy tramando nada bueno y lo sabes pero soy demasiado guapo como para que me lo impidas" .**_

-Parece que al principio no eran amigos.-dijo Ginny como si tal cosa siendo respondida inmediatamente por Harry.

-Tal vez, pero se nota que no son enemigos tampoco.-se encogió de hombros el joven Potter antes de continuar con la lectura.

 _ **-Seguro…-respondió sarcástico Joshua antes de suspirar y responder.-Tengo hambre y voy a las cocinas.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.**_

 _ **-Bueno….-empezó Potter captando la atención del Slytherin delante suyo quien seguía sin fiarse del buscador de los leones ni un poquito.-Ya que estas aquí puedo decirte lo que iba a contarte mañana.-acabó por decir y aclarar.**_

 _ **Joshua le miro raro.**_

 _ **¿Qué quería decirle Potter?**_

Daphne y Astoria compartieron una mirada sonriente ya sabiendo, más o menos, lo que el joven James iba a decirle a Joshua mientras que Harry y Blaise sospechaban algo.

 _ **-¿Qué?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta del otro adolescente quien suspiro antes de volver a sonreír.**_

 _ **-Veras me gustaría que fueras mi novio.-le dijo directamente James al joven Zabini.**_

 _ **Joshua miró a James como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de más .**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-dijo mirando de par en par al chico durante unos segundos.**_

-Mi pobre bebe…-se lamentó divertida Astoria mientras Hermione en su mesa murmuraba que James tenía el mismo tacto que Harry y Ron.

 _ **Tras recuperarse de la pregunta el chico Zabini miró mal al joven Potter.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué iba a serlo?-preguntó aun un poco confuso pero no se notaba.**_

 _ **Si es posible, la sonrisa de Potter creció más.**_

 _ **-Porque voy a demostrarte que soy lo mejor que puedes tener.-respondió haciendo rodar los ojos a Joshua por lo cual dijo.-Mira, acepta y si no duramos ni un mes dejare de hablarte y te pagare una cena con quien tú quieras.-acabó por ofrecer sabiendo que el chico Zabini se tentaría por la apuesta.**_

 _ **-¿Y si tu ganas…-a ver la sonrisa arrogante en la cara del otro añadió-…en ese mundo ficticio tuyo, por supuesto…que ganas tú?-acabó por preguntar viendo como la sonrisa arrogante desaparecía de su cara.**_

 _ **-Me tendrás que invitar tu a mí a una cena.-respondió simple y orgulloso como él solo.**_

 _ **Tras unos segundos Joshua respondió.**_

 _ **-Acepto.-y ambos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos antes de seguir cada uno su camino.**_

 _ **Un mes y medio después Joshua invitó a cenar a James.**_

Todos rieron al escuchar la última parte mientras que Harry y Blaise, y algunos/as más, esperaban que se volviera a hablar de la pareja en el futuro.

-Aquí acaba el capítulo.-anunció Harry antes de que Fred le quitara el libro de las manos.-Eh!-dijo un poco indignado pero Fred lo disculpo con un movimiento de mano.

-Leo.-anunció en alto antes de hacer precisamente eso.

 **¿Qué pasa gente guapa?**

 **¡Aquí la más guapa,Anne Gabrielle Weasley!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Anne Gabrielle Weasley.**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo.-anunció Harry antes de que Fred le quitara el libro de las manos.-Eh!-dijo un poco indignado pero Fred lo disculpo con un movimiento de manos.

-Leo.-anunció en alto antes de hacer precisamente eso.

 **¿Qué pasa gente guapa?**

 **¡Aquí la más guapa, Anne Gabrielle Weasley!**

-Tu hija menor, Bill.- le comento Percy a su hermano más viejo viendo como este sonreía asintiendo mientras Fred seguía leyendo.

 **Como ya dijo Dom, Billy y Fleur son nuestros padres.**

Nuevamente las felicitaciones volaron hacia el Weasley mayor casi literalmente.

 **Siguiendo con esto, mi padrino es tío Charlei.**

-Gracias, hermano.- dijo el susodicho mirando al padre de la niña con una sonrisa.

-No se merecen.-fue la respuesta del futuro padre mientras los dos seguían prestando atención a la lectura.

 **Mi madrina, es agua de otro estanque, por así decirlo.**

-¿Eh?-se extrañaron todos los miembros de la familia Weasley principalmente Molly, preocupada por su nieta, y Bill.-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-siguió y termino de preguntar Bill preocupado por su futura hija menor.

Hermione fue quien respondió.

-Es una forma muggle de decir que la personalidad y /o la relación con quien sea su madrina es lo contrario a su padrino. Normalmente suele usarse como refiriéndose a algo malo.-explico la joven bruja recibiendo caras de compresión como respuesta a parte de un asentimientos por parte de Bill y Molly antes de que Fred siguiera leyendo, preocupado también por su sobrina.

 **Mi madrina y yo jamás tuvimos buena relación porque ella no acepto que yo fuera lesbiana.**

 **¡A sí! Pequeño dato papa, soy lesbiana.**

Todos y todas en el gran comedor se giraron a ver a Bill esperándose cualquier respuesta a lo dicho por su hija excepto la cara de absoluta felicidad que vieron.´

-¿No es genial?-pregunto Bill con los ojos que parecían brillarle de alegría.-¡Una menos de la que preocuparme por que tenga novio!-gritó victorioso levantando la mano en un puño.

Los hombres presentes le miraron con entendimientos y cierta envidia mientras las mujeres rodaban los ojos.

Hombres.

-Pues a mí me parece raro, no crees Mione?-le pregunto en un susurro Ginny a su amiga ganándose una ceja interrogativa de esta más ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras Fred seguía leyendo, aunque Hermione ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era la madrina de la joven Weasley que se presentaba ahora.

 **¿Ya están todos, bien?**

-Sí, hija. Ya está.-respondió Bill sin perder su sonrisa.

 **Bien, pues acabemos de una vez.**

 **Mi madrina es Ginny Weasley.**

Toda la familia Weasley, y amigos, giro a mirar la más joven de la familia pelirroja mientras Hermione acababa de confirmar sus anteriores sospechas.

Viendo que su amiga se iba a éter en un apuro, la joven gryffindor intervino.

-Chicos sé que lo que va a hacer Ginny está mal pero ahora no es momento de hablarlo.-le salvo Hermione a la joven pelirroja quien le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento mientras Fred volvía a leer a pesar de que aún se mantenía el ambiente tenso.

 **Por otra parte, fui gryffindor obviamente como mi papi querido.**

Toda la mesa rojo y amarilla volvieron a aplaudir por su nuevo futuro miembro, el que más Bill quien volvía a sonreír al ser llamado papi deshaciendo así un poco el tenso ambiente de antes.

-¡Esa es mi sobrina!-gritaron los gemelos antes de que pararan los aplausos y Fred mismo siguiera leyendo.

 **Aunque no jugué al quiddicht si apoye a mi equipo.**

 **Además , se me olvido decir, tengo dieciocho recién cumplidos años y estudio filología francesa en la universidad.**

-Esa es mi niña.-dijo orgulloso Bill mientras sus amigos y amigas más cercanos aplaudían junto a sus hermanos y padres.

 **Por último, en este momento estoy soltera.**

 **Tras esto, os dejo con mi recuerdo.**

 **¡Besis!**

Todos y todas sonrieron ante la linda y original despedida de la chica Weasley.

 _ **Anne Weasley era una chica sencilla. Le gustaba jugar con sus primos, odiaba estudiar y amaba las galletas de la abuela Molly.**_

Molly sonrió enternecida mientras sus hijos e hija asentían de acuerdo con Anne.

Amaban las galletas que hacia su madre.

Eran las mejores.

 _ **Por eso era tan raro verla en una tienda muy cara de vestidos de boda.**_

-¡¿Boda?!-gritaron preguntando todos los hombres Weasley presentes de la gran familia pelirroja antes de tranquilizarse y que Fred siguiera leyendo por la mirada que les había lanzado su querida madre.

 _ **Aunque si la conocías lo suficiente como para saber que era alguien sencilla, la conocías lo suficiente para saber que estaba en dicho lugar por la boda de James y Joshua, que se celebraba la semana siguiente.**_

La gente presente sonrió.

Todos amaban la pareja de James y Joshua.

-Eso significa que allí pasaron algunos meses antes de que nos volvieran a escribir.-interrumpió el feliz momento Harry recordando lo dicho por su futuro hijo en ley en el anterior capitulo.

-Eso parece.-estuvo de acuerdo Ron con su mejor amigo y añadió.-Pero para que esta allí , digo, no es que alguno de los chicos se vaya a poner vestidos de novia o si…?

Dejo Ron la pregunta en el aire mientras la mayoría de la chicas y algún que otro chico rodaba los ojos.

-No Ron pero si ella está allí será porque es una dama de honor y los vestidos de dama de honor a veces están en las mismas tiendas que los vestidos de novia.-le explico Hermione como si hablara con un niño de cinco años.

Mientras algunas personas se reían Ron asintió y se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero mientras Fred divertido seguía leyendo.

 _ **Literalmente, los novios parecían estar rodeados de buitres a todas horas así que cuando había elegido a las damas de honor Joshua le había pedido a ella y su mejor amiga, María, que se encargaran de los vestidos de las damas de honor.**_

 _ **Obviamente, habían aceptado.**_

 _ **Así pues se encontraban ahora allí comprando los vestidos.**_

 _ **-Por qué será que los vestidos de dama de honor siempre son horribles?-preguntó retóricamente María apartando su pelo rojo de los ojos.**_

-¿Quién es María?

-No sé, pero seguramente lo averiguaremos más adelante.

Fue la mini conversación que tuvieron Harry y Ron.

 _ **-Yo creo que es para que la novia o novio en este caso destaque más.-respondió Anne a su mejor amiga.**_

 _ **-Ni que hiciera falta Joshua ya destaca de por si.-bufo divertida la joven de ojos negros mientras amabas mejores amigas se dirigían al mostrados para comprar los vestidos.**_

 _ **Anne soltó una risa cortada.**_

 _ **-¿Dices que Joshua es la novia?-pregunto divertida.**_

 _ **María le guiño un ojo antes de responderle también divertida.**_

 _ **-Digamos que hay que poner un calcetín o algo en la puerta o por lo menos dejarla cerrada.-respondió como quien no quiere la cosa antes de que amabas se soltaran a reír a carcajadas.**_

En el gran comedor pasaba lo mismo incluyendo a Astoria, Blaise y Harry quienes no podían evitar reírse a pesar de sentir cierta pena por sus respectivos hijos.

-Adoro a esta niña.-se interrumpió a si mismo Fred tras dejar de reír.

-Seguro que es familia nuestra.-le comento George divertido al igual que su gemelo.

Cuando todos y todas se calmaron Fred continuó.

 _ **Y a pesar de la mirada extraña que les lanzo la vendedora ambas consiguieron comprar los vestidos y volver a sus casas a tiempo para la comida.**_

-Se terminó el capítulo.-anunció Fred pasándole el libro su gemelo antes de que alguien dijera algo.-Todo tuyo, Georgey.

-Gracias, Freddy.-le respondió burlón su hermano gemelo antes de aclararse la garganta y leer.

 **¡Helo everybody!**

 **Aquí su servidor, Gabriel Percival Esteban a su servicio.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:Gabriel Esteban.

-Se terminó el capítulo.-anunció Fred pasándole el libro su gemelo antes de que alguien dijera algo.-Todo tuyo, Georgy.

-Gracias, Freddy.-le respondió burlón su hermano gemelo antes de aclararse la garganta y leer.

 **¡Hello everybody!**

 **Aquí su servidor, Gabriel Percival Esteban a su servicio.**

-Eh...alguien aquí se apellida Esteban?-preguntó Ron en general curioso y confuso sobre quien podría ser este nuevo chico de la siguiente generación y que tendría que ver con ellos como para presentar se.

En general, todos y todas dijeron que no y /o negaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces...¿por qué se presenta este chico?-esta vez fue Hermione quien pregunto a lo que recibió un encogimiento de hombros de muchos y muchas de los /as presentes.

-No lo sabemos.-empezó George serio para seguidamente sonreír divertido y decir.-Lo averiguamos?-y antes de que alguien pudiera responder le empezó a leer.

 **Si, lo se ahora os estareis preguntando quienes son mis padres.**

Muchos y muchas en el Gran comedor asintieron para diversión de los adultos, Sirius incluido.

 **Bien, mi padre es un muggle cuyo nombres es Michael Esteban y mi madre es ...redoble de tambores...Tracy Daves.**

-¡¿Qué?!-se escuchó gritar a la susodicha mientras su hermana Alice y su mejor amiga, Daphne impedían que se levantara le miraban con precoupación.

Todos los y las slytheirn le miraban pasmados.

Una de ellos se había casado con un muggle.

Un muggle.

Era el pensamiento de todas las serpientes presentes, adultos incluidos.

-Mejor sigue leyendo,hermano.-pidioó con discreción Percy al ver que ni la futura madre ni nadie más de la casa verde y plata iba ha hacer o decir algo.

 **Si mamá, se que es un shock pero créeme ni al tío Draco le caen mal los muggles en el futuro.**

Ahora fue el turno de que todas las miradas fueron al Malfoy menor quien se veía menos sorprendido que sus compañeros y compañeras pero aun así lo estaba.

Narcissa era la única que sonreía entre tanto drama mientras George dejaba de leer unos momentos dando les tiempo a los y a las slytherin´s a volver a tranquilizar se y superar el shock cosa que no paso hasta quince minutos después.

-Sigue leyendo ,Weasley, anda.-pidió o mas bien mandó Blaise quien deseaba saber que pasaba además de ver si el siguiente capitulo salía el mejor amigo de su hijo ya que este en su capitulo lo había mencionado.

El susodicho volvió a leer sin comentar nada.

 **Bueno, ahora que estareís mejor sigo.**

 **Tengo dieciocho años y soy estudiante universitario .**

 **Estudió biología, por cierto.**

Todos y todas los/ as mimebros de la casa de las serpientes aplaudieron al hijo de Tracy quien , a pesar del shock anterior, sonreía orgullosa de su futuro hijo junto con su hermana.

Una vez estos terminaron el pelirrojo gemelo siguió.

 **Como todo digno hijo de un o una slytherin, que se digne, bueno mas o menos, fui una serpiente en mis tiempos en Hogwarts.**

Los aplausos, esta vez acompañados de victores, volvieron a aparecer ante un nuevo y futuro miembro en la casa verde y plata.

-Ese es mi hijo-dijo orgullosa Daves mayor mientras Alice chocaba las cinco con Daphne, ambas tambien contentas.

Tras unos momentos de celebración.

-¿Puedo seguir?-pregunto George divertido ante lo cual recibió un asentimiento global.

 **Por otra parte, mis padrinos son Daphne , la mejor amiga de mi madre...**

-Gracias Tracy.-le dijo la susodicha sonriente a su mejor amiga quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Créeme no hay nada que agradecer.-le respondió mientras el Weasley seguía leyendo.

 **...y mi padrino es Theodore Nott.**

-Será un honor, Tracy-le dijo el lector slytherin sentado junto a Draco y Blaise a su amiga quien como toda respuesta le grito un de nada para diversión de sus amigos y amigas. antes de volver a concentrar se en la lectura, todos y todas.

 **Como Josh dijo ninguno fuimos premio anual ni perfecto, su mejor amigo, que se presenta a continuación, es el que lo fue.**

 **Ambas cosas.**

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco lo fuí.-le restó importancia Tracy ante lo cual su hermana y su mejor amiga estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras, en otra parte de la mesa los tres mejores amigos hablaban.

-Así que un hijo vuestro es el siguiente en presentar se.-comentó Blaise como quien no quire la cosa.

-Así parece.-dijo Draco suspirando.-Por lo menos así sabremos quien es el mejor amigo de tu hijo y averiguare mos pronto si uno de los dos tienes hijos.-acabó por añadir recibiendo una asentimiento por parte de sus dos mejores amigos como toda respuesta.

Geoge siguió con la lectura tras unos segundos.

 **No jugue al quiddicht pero si apoye a mi equipo.**

Nuevamente algunos aplausos por parte de los miembros actuales y antiguos de Slytherin.

 **Bueno, tengo novia quien se presentara después.**

-¿Cómo que tiene novia?Si solo es un bebe.-se quejo molesta Tracy ante la diversión de Alice y Daphne escuchando lo que el Weasley leía.

 **Finalizando, soy hijo único y aqui os dejo mi recuerdo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

Todos esperaron a ver como era el recuerdo escuchando con atención, espacial mente las hermanas Daves.

 ** _Un Gabriel de quince años suspiraba mientras veía a su amigo Joshua irse con su nuevo novio,James S. Potter, dejando le nuevamente solo._**

Astoria y Blaise se dirigieron una mirada de comprensión.

Entendían que su hijo tenía novio pero no se podía abandonar así a los amigos.

Pensaban ambos mientras escuchaban a George.

 _ **Por lo menos no era el único mientras miraba como los dos mejores amigos de Potter intentaban llamar su atención inutilmente ante lo cual soltó una pequeña risa divertido.**_

 _ **-Esta mal reírse de las desgracias de los demás, sabes?**_

 _ **Gabe se giro al escuchar una voz femenina hablar le encontrando se al hacerlo con un cabello rojo y par de hermosos ojos negros.**_

 _ **-María...deseas algo?**_

-¡Es la chica del recuerdo de Anne!-gritó Fred recordando lo que leyó hace nada ante lo cual todos comprendieron quien era la chica.-¿Créis que sea su novia?-pregutnó mas calmado el otro gemelo pelirrojo tras uno escasos segundos.

-Puede/Tal vez.-fueron las dudosas respuestas de sus hermanos, tanto mayores como menos mientras Harry y Hermione suspiraban.

A ver que pasaba.

Pensaron ambos mientras el otro gemelo pelirrojo volvió a leer.

 _ **La chica de ojos negros suspiro molesta antes de sentarse a su lado haciendo que el se tuviera que volver a colocar bien.**_

 _ **-Celoso?-preguntó burlona.**_

 _ **-¿De quién?-respondió de igual forma.-¿Potter?Ni en sueños.-respondió ingorando lo que en verdad le preguntaba la de pelirroja.**_

 _ **-No seas idiota.-dijo esta y añadió sin dar le tiempo a interumpirla.-De ambos, estan juntos y son estas solo y ahora mismo no pareces especialmente feliz.-le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa la susodicha.**_

 _ **Gabriel bufo.**_

 _ **Sabía que tenia razón pero no iba a decirse lo.**_

-Hombres...uff...-suspiraron las dos hermanas Daves al mismo tiempo para la diversión de Daphne aunque no dejaba de estar de acuerdo con ellas.

George seguía leyendo.

 _ **María rodó los ojos y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sacando dos entradas para un concierto llamando la atención de su acompañante del momento.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Gabriel curiosa.**_

 _ **-Dos entradas, es que no las ves?-le respondió preguntando burlona mente y un poco irónica.**_

 _ **Gabriel rodó los ojos antes de responder le.**_

 _ **-Ya sé que son entradas me refiero a por que las sacas, me las enseñas.-explicó calmada mente.**_

 **-** _ **Vas a venir conmigo al cine a ver Spiderman: Homencoming y no acepto un no por respuesta.-fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja antes de levantarse e irse de ahí dejando al chico en shock por la sorpresa.**_

 _ **Tras unos minutos.**_

 _ **-Eh?...¿cómo?...¡María espera!-le gritó antes de salir corriendo tras suya.**_

-Aquí acaba.-anunció Goege tras que las risas en general se calmaran y pararan ante el recuerdo.

.¿Me pasa el libro, señor Weasley?Me gustaría leer a mí.-anunció y pidió el mismo profesor Snape para sorpresa de los miembros actuales de la casa de los leones.

George simplemente asintió confuso antes de enviarle el libro como Dumbledore se lo había dado al principió a Hermione, con magia.

Una vez lo tuvo, Severus leyó.

 **Buenos días o tardes, pasado.**

 **Soy Severus Lucius Malfoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:Severus Lucius Malfoy.

-Aquí acaba.-anunció Goege tras que las risas en general se calmaran y pararan ante el recuerdo.

.¿Me pasa el libro, señor Weasley?Me gustaría leer a mí.-anunció y pidió el mismo profesor Snape para sorpresa de los miembros actuales de la casa de los leones.

George simplemente asintió confuso antes de enviarle el libro como Dumbledore se lo había dado al principió a Hermione, con magia.

Una vez lo tuvo, Severus leyó.

 **Buenos días o tardes, pasado.**

 **Soy Severus Lucius Malfoy.**

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirgieron al Malfoy menor quien se veía contento y asombrado dejando que los demaslo notaran casi sin darse cuenta.

-Felicidades, Draco.-le dijeron al mismo tiempo varios de sus compañeros y compañeras de casa entre ellos, Daphne y Astoria.

-Gracias.-respondió tras unos momentos, volviendo a como estaba antes, el joven miró a su mejor amigo Blaise y dijo.-Al parecer es mi hijo.-afirmó trayendo de nuevo la conversación anterior entre los tres amigos.

Theo y Blaise asintieron medio sonrientes.

-Felicidades, hermano.-le dijeron tras ellos ambos felices por su mejor amigo quien les sonrió de medio lado, de vuelta.

-Gracias.

-Vamos ha ser abuelos, Lucius.-dijo emocionada Narcissa ante la idea de tener nietos y poder ser abuela, a su marido.

Lucius asintió también contento aunque él lo ocultaba mejor que el resto de las serpientes presentes, tanto adultos como menores.

-Así es, Cissa.-le respondió en bajo, para que solo le oyera ella, con cariño a su esposa.

En la mesa de los profesores Severus sonreía un poco, según notó Dumbledore, feliz por su ahijado y agradecido de que el hijo de este llevara su nombre.

A pesar de no poder decirlo en alto ambos, padrino e ahijado, compartieron una mirada en la cual entendían lo que el otro no decía pero quería les bastó.

Así pues Severus volvió ha leer una vez paso la conmoción del momento.

 **Tengo dieciocho años y como dijo Josh antes, somos mejores amigos.**

Blaise y Draco sonrieron arrogantes chocando los puños felices que sus dos hijos, al igual que ellos mismos, fueran mejores amigos mientras Snape seguía leyendo.

 **Como ya se informó por mis amigos, fui premio anual y prefecto en mis años en Hogwarts.**

 **En Slytherin, claramente.**

La mesa verde y plata no tardó en aplaudir con fuerza a su futuro miembro uniendo se a los aplausos tanto adultos como jóvenes siendo los que más aplaudían los Malfoy y sus allegados mas íntimos.

 **-** ¡Ese es mi hijo!-dijo feliz y orgulloso Draco siendo secundado por sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Ese es nuestro sobrino!-gritaban también Blaise y Theo orgullosos de su ahijado por haber sido premio anual y prefecto, al igual que el futuro padre y el futuro abuelo del chico.

-Ese es nuestro nieto,Cissa.-le susurro Lucius a su esposa orgulloso quien asintió feliz.

Tras que todo se relajara el profesor Snape pudo volver a leer el capítulo.

 **Lo que si, es que yo no jugué al quiddicht.**

 **Pues saque el miedo de mamá a volar.**

Eso decepcionó un poco a Draco pero Blaise le distrajo rápidamente diciendo lo siguiente.

-Ya sabes un dato de tu futura esposa y madre de tu hijo y /o hijos, le da miedo volar.-le informó Blaise a Draco quien asintió más emocionado esta vez.

-Quien será, me pregunto.-susurro para sí Draco mientras su padrino seguía leyendo.

 **Lo que si que soy es aprendiz de mendimago.**

-Es un buen trabajo.-dijo Draco medio sonriente.-Y difícil lo que demuestra su capacidad.

-No cabe duda.-respondió Theo también medio sonriente como uno de sus mejores amigos.

Mientras Lucius comentaba que ese era un muy buen trabajo a pesar de que no estubiera relacionado con el era feliz simplemente.

Por otra parte, hablando de la familia.

 **Mis padrinos son la hermosa Alice Daves y uno de los mejores amigos de papa, Theodore Nott.**

-Gracias hermano.-le dijo sinceramente agradecido Theo a Draco quien le sonrió asintiendo.

-No se merecen.-respondió antes de virar la vista viendo como Alice le sonreía agradecida ante lo cual asintió, no hacia falta que dijera entendía.

 **En este momento estoy soltero pues estoy más centrado en mis estudios.**

-Por mi bien.-respondió Draco encogiendo se de hombros a la pregunta no formulado verbalmente, pero pensada, de sus amigos y amigas mientras Snape seguía leyendo.

 **Bien , creo que es obvio que mi padre es Draco Malfoy, no?**

Todos y todas asintieron , si eso era evidente.

 **Lo suponí nosotros vamos ha hacer como James y sus hermanos, no diremos quien es nuestra madre hasta el último de nosotros.A ver si lo averiguáis.**

-Será...un momento...¿nosotros?-preguntó retoricamente Draco aun asi sus padre y amigos asintieron tambieén medio confusos y sorprendidos.-Voy a tener varios hijos...?

-Eso parece, hijo.-respondió Narcissa sonriente feliz de la noticia de que iba ha tener más de un nieto.

 **Bueno con esto y un bizcocho, me despido.**

 **Aqui tenéis mi recuerdo, disfrutarlo.**

 ** _Por fin había llegado el día._**

 ** _Hoy era la boda de James Sirius Potter y Joshua Blaise Zabini._**

-¡Ahhh, La boda!-gritaron emocionados/as gran parte del Gran Comedor ante lo cual todos y todas estaban muy atentos al recuerdo del joven Malfoy principalemente Blaise y Harry junto con sus respectivos amigos más cercanos.

 ** _-Nervioso, Josh?-se burlo con cariño del Gabriel , quien estaba vestido con un esmoquin azul._**

 ** _Los tres estaban en una de las habitaciones del edificio donde se iba a celebrar la boda._**

 ** _-Vete por ahí, Gabe.-le respondió Joshua quien si estaba nervioso._**

-Mi niño...-dijo con pena y cariño Astoria siendo apoyada por ambas hermanas Daves y su propia hermana,Daphne.

 _-_ ** _Solo digo lo obvio.-se justificó el otro chico encogiendo se de hombros._**

 ** _-Tranqui, saldrá bien.-hablaó entonces Severus a su mejor amigo quien suspiro pero asintió._**

 ** _-Tienes razón, Sev.-volvió ha suspirar.-Vamos James me espera._**

 ** _Y los amigos salieron de la habitación._**

Blaise y Draco se miraron sonriente, sin que nadie ni Theo lo notora, felices de que sus hijos se apoyaran mutuamente.

 _ **Un tiempo después...**_

 _ **-¿James Sirius Potter, aceptas a Joshua Blaise Zabini como tu legitimo esposo?-preguntó el oficiante al novio vestido de negro oscuro.**_

 _ **-Si, acepto.-respondió Potter sonriente .**_

 _ **-¿Y tú, Joshua Blaise Zabini aceptas a James Sirius Potter como tu legitimo esposo?**_

 _ **-Si, acepto.-respondió este también sonriente llevando su propio esmoquin negro.**_

 _ **-Pues, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y marido, podéis besaros.-acabó por decir el oficiente cuando ambos novios, ahora esposos, se besaron.**_

 _ **-¡Que viva los novios!**_

 _ **-¡Vivan, vivan!**_

En el presente en el Gran Comedor muchas de las mujeres y algunos de los hombres presentes lloraban emocionados, entre ellos Astoria, mientras Blaise y Harry sonreían felices y orgullosos.

Tras que acabara la conmoción Severus le pasó el libro a Minerva quien le agradeció con un movimiento de profesora carraspeo fuerte llamando la atención de todos los y las presentes.

-Bien, se acabó el capítulo.-anunció antes de añadir, para que no le interrumpan.-Ahora leeré yo.-anunció antes de leer.

 **Hola papis, familia y desconocidos.**

 **Yo soy María Ginebra Weasley.**


End file.
